Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs II: Madeline's Adventure
by judygumm
Summary: After Snow White and the Prince married, they have a daughter named Madeline. However things change when the Evil Queen returns for revenge and Madeline flees and meets with the Seven Dwarfs. She learns more about her mother and she, Prince Preston, and the Dwarfs team up to stop the Evil Queen once and for all. I don't own Snow White, I only own Madeline and Preston.
1. The Birth of Madeline

**I have been writing my stories and I plan on rewriting the beginning of this story, and the other stories too. I hope this is a good improvement. I thought I rewrite more on Madeline's past, but I promise to post more of the story soon.**

* * *

King Ferdinand and the Seven Dwarfs were waiting outside of the royal bedroom. Queen Snow White was inside the bedroom giving birth to their first child. The King was pacing around in the hallway filled with worry for his Queen. It has been four years since they were married and during the third year she became pregnant and nine months had already passed and it was time.

Her water broke in the middle of the afternoon and it kept going through the night. Then it was four o'clock in the morning, none of the men had a sleep full night, but Sleepy was lying on the sofa sleeping and snoring, while Sneezy, Bashful, and Dopey were sitting down. Doc, Grumpy, and Happy were standing and the dwarfs were watching the King pacing back and forth. King Richard, a childhood friend of Ferdinand stood near, he was filled with concern for his friend.

"It's going to be okay Ferdinand," Doc said as he took the King's hand. "Hopefully Veronica and Mildred will come out soon, and tell you that your baby is born."

"Yes Doc," Ferdinand sighed. "Although, I do wish I was with her," he said as he kept pacing. "Why can't I be in the room with her?"

"We know how much you wanna be in the room with Snow White," Happy said. "But I'm sure she's gonna be fine."

"Don't worry," Richard said. "She'll make it."

Dopey stood up from the sofa and walked up to the door and placed his ear against the thick wood to hear what was going on inside the room. Grumpy pulled his ear to move away and glared at him.

"Ya stupid fool, don't even think of hearin' what's goin' on in there. That's no way to hear and mind folk's own business."

"How much longer can this go on?" Bashful asked as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "I hope she makes it."

"I'm sure s-s-she w-w-w-will," Sneezy held in his sneeze. He breathed in relief. "AAA-CHOOO!" He then flew backwards as he sneezed. Then he crawled back to the others and prayed with them for Snow White and the baby.

* * *

Inside the room, Queen Snow White's fingernails dug deep into the bed sheets. She breathed to stay calm as her body was filled with pain as she felt the contractions in her abdomen push. Her pale face was covered in sweat and it drenched her short ebony hair.

Veronica the midwife stood at the end of the bed, telling the Queen to push, Mildred her loyal maid stood at her side rubbing a cool wet cloth on the Queen's forehead.

"You're doing well, Your Highness," Veronica said. "You can do it, just keep pushing."

Snow White did as the midwife told her to do she was in labor for eighteen hours. She never knew childbirth could be so painful, she lost her mother in childbirth after she was born.

After one contraction, she fell back on her bed filled with exhaustion.

"Keep pushing your Highness," Veronica said. "You can't give up."

"I… I…I'm so tired," Snow White sighed. "I can't go on. Why can't Ferdinand come in here? I wish he was here with me."

"I'm sorry my Queen," Mildred said and she held onto the Queen's hand. "But it's not a good idea for a man to be in the room when a woman is giving birth, that's the tradition. But don't worry your baby will be here soon."

"What if I die just like my mother did? Or what if my baby dies?" Snow White was filled with worry for herself and the baby.

Mildred stroked the Queen's head. "Oh Your Highness, Veronica and I understand how concern and nervous you are. However, childbirth has been improved now. Do it for your husband, and your friends."

Snow White sighed and slowly sat up again.

"You're right Mildred, I have to keep going."

Thirty minutes passed and Snow White kept pushing, suddenly she let out an ear-piercing banshee scream that was loud enough to deafen any person close by as she felt another painful contraction.

* * *

Out of the blue, Ferdinand and the dwarfs jumped out of their dazed minds as they heard Snow White screaming inside the room, it was the first time they ever heard a sound coming out from the bedroom. Sleepy suddenly jerked himself from his sleep and landed on the floor. They were filled with concern and worry for Snow White.

"Poor Snow White," said Happy.

"To be in so buch blain, I mean much pain," said Doc.

"I can't take this anymore, I really need to get in there," Ferdinand was about to open the door but Richard grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm sorry Ferdinand, but you can't go in there," he said. "But you must be patient. It happens to every father when they get nervous when their wives give birth. You'll going through the same experience I went through too. My wife, Rosalinda gave birth to our son Preston two years ago. I too had to wait outside until the birth was done. I was worried she wouldn't make it, but when I heard our son crying, it meant he made it. You saved her from death and now she has to do this on her own. Snow White will survive, and you two will be loving parents."

"I guess you're right," Ferdinand said.

Sleepy yawned and dozed off.

* * *

Another three hours passed, Snow White's hair was drenched in more sweat and tears were streaming down her pale face, she never felt more pain in her life. She tried to hold in her screams at each contraction. Her hips were starting to widen as more pressure was building up.

* * *

Ferdinand kept pacing faster and faster as he heard Snow White screaming more in pain, the Dwarfs would flinch every time they hear Snow White scream. They wish they could be in there and comfort their friend and tell her she's going to be fine. Ferdinand had to remain calm, for the sake of his wife and child.

"Kills me ta hear her scream," Grumpy said shuddering at the thought of Snow White in pain.

Veronica came out holding blood stained towels, and placed them in a basket.

"How's Snow?" Bashful asked.

"She's all right," she said. "She'll make it. Are they any more clean white rags?"

"There are more in the washroom," Ferdinand said. "Can I see her yet?"

"Not yet Your Majesty," Veronica said. "You may see her once this is over. I promise."

A servant gave her more towels and she headed back into the royal bedroom.

* * *

One hour later...

* * *

"Just keep pushing Your Highness!"

At each contraction, Snow White had to let out a little scream, as the pain was increasing in her body. She just wanted to get this over with.

"I see the head!" Veronica cried. "Keep doing it Your Highness! You're almost there!"

Snow White kept pushing she prayed that her child will be okay. She had spent almost twenty-four hours giving birth. She was looking forward to holding her baby in her arms and seeing Ferdinand and the dwarfs to meet her child.

She then laid back after the contraction, "The head's out Your Highness. Now it's time for the shoulders to come out. On the count of three, one, two, three!"

Snow White pushed one more time as she bit her lip to hold in her scream and then she fell back on the bed in relief. There was a loud wailing and Veronica cut the umbilical cord off, cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a swaddling white blanket. She handed the baby over to Mildred to finish the final step. The Queen gave one more mild contraction and pushed the placenta out.

"Your Highness, it's a girl!" Veronica said as she smiled. Mildred gently placed the baby in the Queen's arms, Snow White grinned in joy at the sight of her baby. She had black hair and pale skin like her mother.

* * *

Suddenly the men could hear the wailing of a newborn baby from the room. Before Ferdinand could open the door, Veronica opened the door and was surprised to see the King. She immediately curtsied and looked at him as she smiled.

"Your Majesty, the Queen given birth to beautiful baby girl. Congratulations, you have a princess."

"How's Snow?" he asked.

"She's exhausted, but she's all right," Veronica turned to the Dwarfs and Kind Richard. "You all can come in now."

Ferdinand entered room to see Snow White sitting up in her bed with pillows piled up behind her back. She was holding a white bundle in her arms. Veronica pulled a clean cloth over Snow White's lower legs to cover them. The Queen was smiling in joy and pride as she looked at her husband. Ferdinand came over to her bedside to look over at their child.

"Ferdinand," Snow White said. "We have a little girl."

The King smiled at his newborn daughter, she slowly opened her eyes.

"She had your eyes Ferdinand," the newborn Princess's eyes were as blue as sapphires as her father's. Ferdinand slowly took the princess in his arms and hugged her and Snow White as he sat on the bed.

The Royal couple looked up and smiled as they saw the Seven Dwarfs coming in. They were all fascinated and happy for Snow White. Dopey started crying in joy and blew his nose on Grumpy's hat.

"Aw, c'mon!" Grumpy snapped.

King Richard and the Dwarfs came near the bed to take a look at the new princess.

"She's mighty purdy," Sneezy said.

"She's beautiful," Bashful said. "She looks exactly like you Snow."

"She has your eyes Ferdinand," said Doc.

"She's completely perfect," Richard said.

Dopey climbed up on the bed to sit next to Snow White.

The baby then started crying, Ferdinand gave the child to Snow White and she held her in arms, while shushing her and sang a soothing lullaby.

"_Hush my child,_

_Don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna get you a little bird,_

_As long as I'm here,_

_I will always love you dear."_

The newborn princess then calmed down and fell asleep in the Queen's arms. Snow White kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Congratulations on your Princess, Snow White," Richard said.

"Thank you very much," Snow White said gently.

"What are ya gonna name her?" Bashful asked.

"Yes, what's her name?" Sleepy asked.

"Well, I think I'll call her… Madeline," Snow White said. "After my mother."

"Madeline," Happy mused. "What a beautiful name."

The Dwarfs agreed at the name.

"I love it," Ferdinand said. "Princess Madeline."

"Would you like to hold her Dopey?"

Dopey thought for a moment and nodded.

"Watch her head," Snow White gently handed the princess to Dopey and he looked down at her, he was smiling in giddiness at holding Madeline.

Grumpy leaned in to see her, only for Madeline to grab his nose.

"Ow!" Grumpy pulled back in pain, and the others quietly laughed. "Why…!"

"Grumpy," Snow White said. "She was just curious, and sometimes she grabs other things. Babies tend to get curious of other things and they'll learn."

"She'll have time to get to know all of you," Ferdinand said. "But we all must keep a watchful eye on her."

"That reminds me," Snow White said. Dopey handed Madeline back to the Queen as she looked at them with a stern and serious look. "I want my daughter to grow up to be kind and respectful to everyone and to all of you as well. If danger were to come to us or her, she must go to your place to stay safe with you."

"We understand," said Happy.

"Promise us you all will protect her?"

"We promise," said Doc.

Ferdinand and Snow White smiled at their friends.

"Come on men, let's get some sleep," Doc said. The Dwarfs left so the Royal Family could bond, Mildred placed Madeline in the cradle. Ferdinand crawled in with Snow White to sleep with her.

Soon after, the Kingdom announced the birth of the Princess and the kingdom was filled with joy. Everything was peaceful and well.

* * *

Seven years later…

Dopey was running through the meadow trying to find a place to hide, while the other dwarfs were scattered. Dopey jumped in a bush and tried to stay still as he gulped.

A little girl around seven ran wearing a pink dress with a small white shirt with short sleeves underneath and barefoot went to look for her friend. She had long shoulder length black hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, and ruby red lips. She pulled the bushes away to look for Dopey.

"Ha!" she yelled. She didn't see him well, and she then sighed and walked away with a muse in her voice. "Hmmm, well, I guess Dopey's not hiding in there."

Dopey smiled as he thought he won and giggled quietly. Then he felt something jumped on him and was pounced on the ground, looking into the sapphire eyes of the young Princess.

"Gotcha!" she smiled.

Dopey let out a yelp, but smiled as the child caught him.

"I found you!" Madeline helped Dopey up and kept looking for the other dwarfs.

Bashful pulled Sneezy into a bush of flowers, they want to avoid to getting caught by the Princess. Sneezy tried to hold in his sneeze to prevent from making a sound.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh…"

"Shh!" Bashful shushed. "Quiet Sneezy!"

"S-s-s-sorry Bashful, my hay fever's actin' up again!" Before Sneezy could sneeze, Bashful covered his nose with his fingers to hold it. "Thanks!"

"AAAH-CHOOOO!" Their hiding spot was blown away, the princess ran towards them and smiled.

"There you are!" the Dwarfs laughed as the Princess chased them.

Snow White and Ferdinand, were sitting on a picnic blanket and watched Madeline playing with the Dwarfs. King Richard stood next to them.

"They grow up so fast," Snow White mused.

"Time goes very fast," Richard said.

"I guess Madeline and the dwarfs are getting to be close friends," said Ferdinand.

Madeline called. "Where are you guys?"

Happy hid in a hole, while Doc hid in a log, Sleepy slept on the log and Grumpy hid in a rock pile. Madeline founded them all and they all laughed with the Princess. Madeline had to search for the final hider.

"Preston, where are you?"

She looked up at the tree and could hear a giggling. She put on her flats and climbed up the tree.

"Careful Princess," Happy said. "We don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I'll be okay," Madeline assured them. She went to the next branch and climbed up and saw a young boy hiding in the leaves. He had reddish-brown hair, green eyes and fair skin.

"Found you Preston!" Preston crawled on the branch to get near Madeline.

"I never knew you would climb up this tree Maddie."

"Let's climb down," Madeline slowly started to climb down the tree with Preston climbing down after her. The Dwarfs were relieved that she didn't fall with Preston.

King Ferdinand, Queen Snow White, and King Richard walked up to them.

"There you are Madeline," Ferdinand said. "How was your game of hide-and-seek?"

"It was great Papa," Madeline said. "Preston was in the tree and I climbed up and found him."

"Madeline," Snow White said sternly. "You could have scrape your knees or break any of your bones."

"Sorry Mama," Madeline said as she looked down in shame.

"Now Snow," Ferdinand said. "Madeline didn't hurt herself and we should be grateful she didn't get hurt. But the Dwarfs watched her, and she didn't get hurt."

"Yes Ferdinand," said Grumpy. "She didn't break 'er neck and she doesn't show any clumsiness, well she's a little clumsy."

"Grumpy," Doc scolded.

"Sorry," said Grumpy.

They had lunch and evening came and it was time for the Dwarfs to head home.

"We better head home Snow," Doc said. They dwarfs got themselves ready to say goodbye.

Madeline smiled at the Dwarfs, she hugged each one, and the dwarfs adored the young Princess. She was so much like her mother.

"I had a fun time playing with all of you," Madeline said as she smiled. "I hope you come back soon."

"We will Princess," said Doc. "But we still have work to do, But We promise to see you again."

Madeline threw her arms around Grumpy and he hugged the little girl back. It meant that Grumpy did have a soft spot for Snow White's daughter.

"Be safe Maddie," said Grumpy.

"Keep yourself out of trouble," said Happy.

"I promise," said Madeline.

She turned to Preston and hugged him.

"Be safe Maddie," he said.

"You too, Preston," said Madeline.

He left with his father.

"Farewell, Snow White and Ferdinand," said the Dwarfs. They took their lanterns and disappeared into the woods.

The Royal family headed home and got themselves ready for bed, and they thought they were for now safe from danger and the Evil Queen.


	2. A Royal Ball

8 years later….

* * *

Princess Madeline was walking in the Royal Gardens enjoying the peace and quiet in the autumn. Winter was coming soon. She was a short girl with pale skin, long wavy black hair that goes to her back, blue eyes, and ruby red lips. She wore a pink ribbon in her hair with a bow on top of the headband, a purple shirt with puffed sleeves that go to her elbows, a dark blue-laced bodice with pink lacing, a dark blue ankle length skirt and purple heels.

The princess was kind, sweet, and compassionate and she was beloved throughout the kingdom. She would go to the village and help out the villagers with their chores. When she would come back to the castle, her mother would teach her how to cook, clean, sew, and tell her stories. She and her mother would help out the maids to get the castle work done.

Madeline would sometimes watch her father train the knights into combat and battle, even though fighting was not for a princess, Madeline would still study them, incase she is in danger.

As she watched, the little birds were flying around and Madeline happily greeted them. "Good afternoon little birds, enjoying the day?"

The birds chirped happily to the princess and she grinned. She sat in her swing and swung herself as she enjoyed the breeze.

"I'm looking forward to the ball tonight," she said to the birds. And yes, her parents were going to throw a Royal Ball tonight and other kingdoms were invited.

"Madeline!" Snow White called as she walked in the gardens and saw her daughter on the swing near the tree. She walked over to the tree and smiled at her daughter. Snow White was wearing a dark blue bodice with a high white collar, blue puffed sleeves with red teardrops and long dark blue wrist length sleeves and a long yellow skirt with yellow heels with bows. She wore a golden crown on her head, decked with jewels and a golden beaded necklace.

"How are you Mother?"

"I am well, how about you dear?"

"I'm good, it's a really beautiful day. I'm looking forward to the ball," Madeline smiled.

"Oh yes," Snow White smiled. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

Madeline's face turned glum. "I'm not sure, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course Madeline," said Snow White kindly. "By the way I have a surprise for you."

"Oh what is it?" Asked Madeline as she got off the swing and closed her eyes.

"You'll see," smiled Snow White as she took Madeline's arm and led her out of the gardens. They went into the castle hallways and led her to the sewing room.

"Can I opened my eyes now?" asked Madeline.

"Keep them close," said Snow White as she let go of Madeline's arm and she went to a closet and opened the doors and inside the closet was a beautiful ball gown. It was light purple with on the shoulder sleeves, a neckline, drapes on the skirt, and belt all in the color, magenta.

"You can now open your eyes Madeline," said Snow White smiling.

Madeline opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the dress.

"Oh Mother!" She cried. "It's beautiful!"

"It was my first dress I wore to a ball," said Snow White. She grabbed the dress and handed it over to her daughter. "Try it on and I have something for you."

"Okay Mother," Madeline took the dress and went behind a door and took off her peasant dress and she placed the ball gown over her head and she pulled it down until it fitted her. She looked into a mirror and gazed happily into it. She twirled in the dress and laughed.

"It's so beautiful!" She cried and hugged her mother. "Thank you Mother!"

Snow White laughed as she hugged her daughter back. "I'm glad you love it sweetheart."

"You said you had something else for me, right?" Asked Madeline.

"Oh yes I remember now." Mildred walked up with a jeweled box.

Madeline took the box. "Thank you Mildred."

Mildred curtsied.

Madeline opened the box and gasped in awe, "Why Mother," Inside the box were two pearl dangling earrings, a white pearl necklace, shoes and gloves in the color of magenta, and a white tiara.

"They're beautiful, thank you so much," Madeline smiled and she sat down in a seat in front of a mirror. She placed on the jewelry while her mother brushed her hair and placed the tiara on her head.

Madeline stepped into her shoes and spun around she held her mother's hand. "Thanks again, mother, now I'm ready for the ball."

"Wonderful, let's meet your father in the throne room," said Snow White, she took her daughter's hand and they both walked out of the hallway and they entered the throne room. They saw every subject talking to each other and when they saw Queen Snow White and Princess Madeline entering the throne room, they bowed at the sight of them.

King Ferdinand wore a blue shirt, brown pants, and black boots, with a golden crown on his head. He smiled as he saw his wife and daughter walking towards him.

Snow White and Madeline reached to King Ferdinand and bowed to him.

"Good evening Snow White, and Madeline," he said smiling. "You two are the most beautiful ladies in the land."

Madeline blushed.

"Oh Father, you know how to make us happy, but we appreciate it."

"Why don't we watch the ball for a while," Snow White said and she sat on her throne, "I'm sure someone will be willing to dance with you Madeline.

"Sure Mother," Princess Madeline stood next to her mother. They all watched the members of the court dancing to the beautiful music.

"Balls are very wonderful," said Madeline.

"Yes, my daughter, they are," said Ferdinand.

As they watched, Madeline noticed a young boy around her age walking towards her, he was tall and slender with short reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He wore a green shirt with black pants and brown boots. He bowed in front of her and her parents. Snow White and Ferdinand smiled at him.

"Your majesties," he said, "It is I, Preston, Prince of the Northern Mountains."

"Oh your Highness," said King Ferdinand. "It has been eight years, since you and your father, King Richard visited us." He turned to Snow White and Madeline. "You might remember my wife Snow White, and our daughter, Madeline."

"Yes, I do."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Preston," said Snow White.

"Preston, what a surprise!"

Preston blushed when Madeline spoke to him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life now that they were older.

"I am well," he said. "May I have this dance, Princess Madeline?"

"Why yes," Madeline said, "Mother, Father, may I please dance with Preston for a little while."

"Of course dear," said Ferdinand and Madeline took John's hand and they both walked to the dance floor.

When John and Madeline reached the dance floor, John bowed and Madeline curtsied. They both joined hands and they danced together in a waltz. The music was taking them into a world above the clouds where the stars shone above them and they were dancing under the glowing pale moonlight.

* * *

Snow White and Ferdinand smiled at their daughter dancing with her childhood friend. They sometimes fought a little, but they got along.

"It's so wonderful having Madeline for a daughter," said Snow White.

"I know Snow White, time rushed very fast, it felt that Madeline was born only yesterday."

Snow White felt her heart being pulled down in her stomach as if she felt something was not right, but she knew that the _woman _from her past would haunt her again.

"What's the matter Snow White?" asked Ferdinand noticing the worried look on his wife's face.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about it now, but I've been having dreams about my evil stepmother coming back here and kidnap us for revenge and kill our Madeline. What if she does come back? What if..."

King Ferdinand placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with reassurance and kindness in his blue eyes.

"Oh Snow White, don't worry, we hadn't seen the Queen for twenty years after you bit into the poisoned apple. She fell off a cliff and was never seen again. So there's nothing to fear. But if she does come back, I promise we'll get her and she'll never lay a finger on you or Madeline."

"Thank you Ferdinand," Snow White smiled, "Why don't we dance for a while? Maybe it'll distract me from thinking about my stepmother. It might be best that we don't tell Madeline about her, or else we'll scare her."

"That will do," Ferdinand said. They then both walked off their thrones and they joined the dancing with the other members of the court.

* * *

"So Madeline, how old are you?" Asked Preston.

"I'm fifteen," said Madeline. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," he said. "I want to thank your parents for inviting me to the ball."

"Oh it was no problem," said Madeline. "Now that you're back, we'll get to know each other more."

As everyone was dancing in the ballroom and enjoying them selves, an evil was soon to fall upon an old abandoned castle on the other side of the land.


	3. The Queen Returns

In an old abandoned castle, a figure with a dark cloak was walking up the stairs and she opened a door and she saw a tall mirror in the shape of an oval. She removed her hood and it showed a slender and tall woman with pale skin, green eyes, and long black hair. She wore a long purple gown with long sleeves with a red rope tied around her waist and orange high heels. She walked towards the mirror and saw her reflection.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space," she raises her arms. "Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak!"

Wind blew through the room and the mirror showed flames with a poof of smoke.

"Let me see thy face," the smoke vanished and a mask appeared, scary as ever.

"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?" asked the mirror.

"Magic mirror on the wall," said the Queen filled with elegance. "Who is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty," said the mirror. "But hold, two lovely maids I see. In the other part of the forest in another kingdom, alas, both are equally beautiful than thee."

"Alas for them, but who are these two maids?" She asked. "And what of Snow White? Is this overly beauty dead?"

"No your Majesty, Snow White is alive and well and she is now Queen."

The Queen's eyes widened and gasped, "Snow White," She hissed in anger. "And who is this other maiden that is more fairer than me and equally beautiful to Snow White?"

"Snow White and Ferdinand have a daughter named Madeline. She is a fair princess, who is equally fair like her mother and inherited her beauty and kindness."

"I guess it is time for revenge," said the Queen, she ran down to her laboratory and saw her raven.

"Hello my pet," she said as she petted his head, she went to her spell book and opened it.

"Now, what can I do to bring my revenge on Snow White?" She mused as she looked through the pages.

"Ah here is a good one." She smiled as she looked at a spell, and it was the spell to catch people and make them slaves.

"Now I will need some ice…" She grabbed some ice and dropped it in the caldron. "Frozen winds…" She poured a potion of winds into the caldron. "Hard stones…" She dropped some hard stones and the liquid created a liquid in the color of grey rock.

She waved her hands over the potion as she said a spell, "Magic winds of the north and south, spread the magic of weakness to put the people of the kingdom in shackles where Snow White dwells, bring me the King and Queen and enslave the people and blow, blow BLOW!"

The winds from the potion blew towards the Kingdom where Snow White lived.

"And now for my revenge," the Queen smirked evilly.

* * *

As the ball was ending, Preston and Madeline were out in the courtyard and he had his horse, Erik out and he was preparing to head home.

"It was great seeing you Madeline," said Preston as he hugged Madeline close to his chest. They looked at each other eye to eye.

"I'm glad you came Preston," said Madeline. "I hope to see you again."

"We will," said Preston as he smiled at the young princess. "I will always visit you." He then kissed Madeline on the forehead. Madeline smiled and blushed.

Preston mounted on his horse.

"Good bye Madeline," he said.

"Good bye Preston," said Madeline. Preston kicked his horse's sides and trotted out of the courtyard.

* * *

Madeline walked inside the castle and headed upstairs to go to bed. She opened the door to her bedroom, and she changed out of her ball gown into her nightgown. As she got into her bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Snow White came into the bedroom and walked towards Madeline's bed and sat on the edge and smiled.

"Are you warm Madeline?" Asked Snow White.

"Yes, Mother, I'm good and warm," said Madeline.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" Snow White asked as she tucked in Madeline.

"Yes, mother I did," said Madeline. "Mother will I ever marry someone?"

"Of course you will dear. When I met your father at another palace, we fell in love," said Snow White.

"It was love at first sight," Snow White and Madeline turned and saw Ferdinand coming in. "Your mother very beautiful when we met and her voice was filled with beauty."

"Will you tell me more about the outside world?" Madeline asked. "There must be more outside of the village."

"You'll get to see the world, until you're ready," Ferdinand said and he slowly frowned with a stern look and tone. "But never forget, that their maybe danger in the world, but there is still love and peace."

"People are not always what they seem," Snow White said. "So you have to be careful."

"I understand about the danger and trusting people, but true love does exist after all," said Madeline. "When will it happen?"

"It will happen soon dear, Remember your Father and I love and we want to make sure your safe." Snow White kissed Madeline's forehead. "Good night Madeline and have a good night's rest."

"Good night my dear," Ferdinand said as he hugged his daughter.

"Good night Mother," said Madeline. "Good night Father."

Snow White and Ferdinand exited the bedroom; Madeline got under the covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Quote: "People are not always what they seem. So you have to be careful."

That quote was from the first movie, I hardly remember it. But Snow White is a wise and kind woman. I thought I add that quote in there to show Snow White's motherly side to her daughter.


	4. Escape From the Kingdom

In the early morning, Snow White woke up and felt a strange sensation in the room. She turned to Ferdinand, "Ferdinand…" She said as he shook him gently.

Ferdinand slowly opened his blue eyes and saw the nervousness in his wife's big brown eyes.

"What's wrong Snow White?" Asked Ferdinand.

"I have a feeling some evil might be coming," said Snow White.

"I don't see anything," said Ferdinand.

"I guess it was my imagination," said Snow White.

"Let's get dressed," reassured Ferdinand, the two got out of bed and changed into their regal outfits. As they were about to walk out of the door, a poof of black smoke appeared and a tall and evil woman in her flowing purple gown with long sleeves, with the red rope belt, A black balaclava the covers her neck, ears, and hair, only exposing her face, along black cloak with red on the inside and lined with white fur. She has a high with collar attached to her cloak, a golden pendant to connect the collar, orange high-heel pumps. On the very top of her head was a golden crown with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike.

It was Queen Grimhilde.

"You!" Cried Snow White, her skin turning pale at the sight of seeing her stepmother again.

"Well, well, well, we finally meet again Snow White and Ferdinand."

"What are _you_ doing here?" growled Ferdinand as he grabbed his sword to protect his wife.

Grimhilde lifted a hand and with a flick, knocked the sword out of the King's hand.

"I thought I pay a visit to see you two and your little girl suffer with my powers!" Sneered the Queen.

"Don't you dare hurt our Madeline!" Snow White snapped as she glared at her stepmother.

"We'll just see about that," sneered the Queen as she raised her hands and created a glowing black cloud and she laughed loudly.

* * *

Madeline was walking in the hallways in her peasant dress; she was going to stop by her parent's room, to see if they would join her for breakfast.

As she walked she heard laughing, and her parents begging for mercy. Madeline grew suspicious and she walked down the halls and she noticed the door to her parent's room was opened.

"Mother, Father?" Madeline walked into the room. "I heard someone laughing and…." Madeline gasped and saw a tall woman trapping her parents.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What is the meaning of this?"

Queen Grimhilde turned and met her step-granddaughter for the very first time. "Ah, my step-granddaughter, I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"Get away from our daughter!" Yelled Ferdinand.

"Step-granddaughter? Me?" Madeline was confused.

"Run Madeline, get away from the queen!" Cried Snow White. "She is very dangerous! She'll kill you!"

"What about you?" Asked Madeline.

"Just run Madeline, we'll be fine," cried Ferdinand.

Madeline knew she wouldn't be alive if she stayed longer, so without a word, she ran out of her parents' room and sprinted down the hallways. When she was about to turn at another corner, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. As she turned to face her attacker, it was Humbert the huntsman and Mildred.

"Humbert!" cried Madeline. "Mildred!"

"Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to scare you but you must hide from the Queen!" Said Humbert.

Mildred threw Madeline a sky blue cape and a sack holding some food, water, some books, her knitting needles, and a sewing kit.

"Follow us," said Mildred.

Madeline placed on her cape around her shoulders and she took Humbert's hand and she followed him and Mildred out of the hallways and escorted her to the dungeon. The sack bounced on her back as she walked down the stairs.

"Who is this Queen? She said I'm her step-granddaughter."

"This Queen is Snow White's stepmother, Queen Grimhilde. Many years ago, she tried to kill your mother to be the fairest in the land, when she discovered that your mother was the fairest, she grew so mad she ordered me to kill her. If I refused I'd be put to death, when I took her to the meadow to kill her, I realized I could never kill anyone as beautiful as your mother, I told her about the Queen and told her to run and hide. I killed a pig and took its' heart to replace it as proof to fake your mother's death. After that, I escaped and ended up in your father's palace. He founded your mother and when I begged her forgiveness, she forgave me."

"After all those years, we all thought she was dead," said Mildred, she brushed the loose strands of her long brown hair. "Now she's back for revenge, and she wants to kill your mother, and possibly kill you too!"

"Oh no!" cried Madeline.

Humbert, Mildred, and Madeline walked down the staircase and they came to the lowest part of the dungeon floor. Humbert and Mildred walked towards a shelf and they pushed it revealing a small room with a hole on the floor leading to a tunnel downwards.

"This tunnel will help you escape, your parents prepared for this escape incase you were in danger and want to make sure you were safe," said Mildred.

"What about you two?" Asked Madeline.

"We'll be fine, just run and hide," said Humbert. "When you leave the passage, run through the woods and find a little cottage. When you find this cottage there are friends of your mother that will help you," Humbert looked in Madeline's eyes. "Tell them your parents have sent you."

"Now hurry and leave now Princess," Mildred said. "Never return to the castle! Only return when it is safe, but don't let the Queen find you."

"I promise, I want to thank you two for looking after for me and my family," said Madeline as she hugged the maid and the huntsman, she knew for fifteen years.

"We are very grateful Princess," Humbert said. "Now please leave!"

"I will," said Madeline. She sat herself down on the edge of the hole, she held the sack tight to her chest, and looked at Humbert and Mildred. "Good bye, and tell my parents I love them."

She then pushed herself off and slid down. She screamed as she slid through the dark and endless tunnel. She felt that an enormous giant had thrown her in his mouth and swallowed her, slid down his throat and landed into his belly.

Suddenly she landed in a huge pile of dried leaves and looked back at the tunnel she came down from, it was dark. When she looked ahead, she saw a door. Without hesitating, the Princess got up, grabbed her sack, and ran towards the door and opened it. The door led to a glade covered with snow, and it led to a dark forest.

Madeline closed the door and ran through the snowy meadow, and ran into the dark forest. The tree branches scraped her arms, and she tripped and got bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. She got up and kept running, she thought she could see scary faces and hands ready to grab her, probably to eat her or kill her.

The princess kept running through the woods and the snow. Suddenly she slipped on ice and tripped over a rock and felt a crack in her right ankle. She tried to stand up, but the pain in her leg shot through her heart like a knife.

"I must go on," she noticed a long stick on the ground. "This with have to do as a crutch," she picked it up and kept walking. Madeline saw the sunlight and she immediately exited the forest and took a deep breath.

"Ow my leg," She grimaced at the sight of it, it was turning purple and it was starting to swell. She noticed a bush of leftover blue berries and she walked towards the bush. She sat next to the bush and she started to eat them.

"Where am I?" She asked as she ate the berries and looked around the woods she noticed a path, "There's a path, if I follow it, their might the cottage in the forest to help me."

She stood up slowly with her walking stick, and her sack and she walked on a path. She kept walking for hours in the snow, she stepped on the stones in a pond and as she came to the end of the path, she noticed something behind the bushes. She walked towards them and she pushed them aside with one arm. She saw the path with a small bridge going over a stream and it led to a small cottage.

"Oh! There's the cottage!"

The princess slowly walked towards the cottage with her walking stick. As she went over the bridge, she felt exhaustion and lead filling her body, making her heavy. She saw stars and her legs were starting to feel wobbly and ready to collapse.

"So… tired. I can't… go… on."

Madeline slowly reached the door, but she dropped her stick and sack and fell down lying on her stomach on the steps to the door. She felt the world turning dark and then she fell into a deep sleep in the snow.

* * *

As evening came, a singing was heard in the distance, it was the singing of the "Heigh-Ho". The seven dwarfs appeared with their lanterns and pickaxes. They whistled and sang and walked towards the house, Doc the dwarf in the front, noticed something on the steps.

"Look!" He cried and as he stopped all the dwarves bumped into him.

"Why'd ya stop Doc?" Grumpy asked impatiently, he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm freezin'!"

"There's a thing on the back step, I mean the front door step," said Doc as he pointed towards the figure buried underneath the snow. He and the Dwarfs looked through the tree branches and saw footprints in the snow going towards the cottage. And saw the lump covered in the snow.

"What's that thing?" Asked Grumpy.

"Is it a dragon?" Asked Happy.

"Is it a monster?" Asked Sleepy.

"Is it a ghost?" Asked Bashful.

"Is it a ah-ah-ah demon?" Asked Sneezy as he took out his handkerchief and sneezed.

"Does anyone want to go back to the forest to see it…er… I mean go over to the front steps and see what it is?" Asked Doc.

Dopey looked over and he felt a familiar sensation about the figure being buried in the snow. He walked up to Doc and tapped his shoulder.

Doc turned to him, so did the other dwarves as they watched their mute brother coming up to Doc.

"You want to see what see what's that thing on the steps Dopey?" Asked Doc.

Dopey nodded and went in front of his friends.

Doc turned to the other dwarfs, "Come on hen, uh, uh, men, follow me and Dopey."

As Doc and Dopey slowly walked towards the figure, the dwarfs followed Doc and Dopey slowly by tiptoe with their pick axes in case if that thing was a wild animal or a monster.

As they reached the figure, Dopey went up to the figure and his hand slowly shook and as he brushed off some snow, he saw a hand. He jumped and he turned towards his friends and his arm motioned them to come here.

The dwarfs came up to Dopey and he showed them the hand.

"Is that a hand?" asked Happy.

Dopey nodded.

"It must be a person," said Doc. "Let's brush off the snow."

The dwarves brushed the snow off the figure with their hands and when Doc did the head, it showed a lovely maiden around fourteen to fifteen years old, with long wavy black hair with a pink ribbon and pale skin. She wore a dark purple shirt with a dark blue bodice and a long dark blue skirt with a sky blue cape.

"I-i-i-it's a girl!" said Doc, amazed by the sight of her.

"What's SHE doin' here?" Asked Grumpy as he crossed his arms.

Happy touched her arm. "She's frozen like ice!" And true, her skin felt like the surface of a cube of ice.

"And she broke her ankle!" Cried Bashful as he saw the girl's right foot swollen and purple.

"She's turnin' blue!" Cried Sneezy. The girl's skin was turning blue from the cold and frostbite.

Dopey placed his ear on the girl's collarbone and he heard a heartbeat. His eyes lite up and he turned to Doc.

"What is it Dopey?" He asked.

Dopey pointed to his chest.

"Is it a heart?" Asked Sneezy.

Dopey nodded and he clenched his fist and hit his chest.

"Is it beating?" Asked Grumpy.

Dopey nodded.

"He says her heart…. is beating." Said Doc. To make sure Dopey was right, Doc placed two fingers on the girl's wrist and felt her pulse and it was moving. "She's alive! Come on hen… er men, let's get her inside before she breezes, uh freezes more."

Doc and Happy held her arms; Sneezy and Bashful placed their arms underneath her back, and Sleepy and Dopey held her legs and as Grumpy opened the door, the six dwarves carried the girl inside and near the fireplace was a bed (the same bed that Snow White was lying in after she ate the poisoned apple as the dwarfs mourned her death). After placing her on the bed, Doc removed her cloak and he turned to his brothers. Grumpy went over to the fireplace and lit the fire to warm up the house.

"Quick men, get me some wrangles and planks," he stuttered his speaking, "I mean, planets and bagels, no, no, no. Bring me blankets and bandages."

Happy went into the cupboards and grabbed the box containing medicines and bandages. Bashful grabbed the blankets from a closet.

When all the supplies were gathered, Dopey took off the shoes and Doc grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around the girl's ankle.

Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, and Sleepy threw blankets over the girl to keep her warm. As Grumpy wrapped the bandages around her arms where the cuts and scrapes were, he noticed that the girl did look familiar. She bears a strong resemblance to Snow White, same pale skin, red lips, and black hair, but longer.

"Ya know Doc, that girl does look familiar," said Grumpy.

Doc looked at the girl closely and realized that she did look a lot like someone.

"You're right Grumpy, she looks exactly like Snow White," said Doc.

"But who is she?" Asked Sneezy.

"Whoever she is, she's beautiful," said Bashful. "She looks more like a goddess."

"I guess she'll tell us who she is once she thaws out," said Happy.

"Could it be?" Sleepy asked. "Could it be her daughter?"

"Well, maybe tomorrow, one of us will be by her side and look after her until she wakes up," said Doc.

"Sneezy and I will watch her," said Bashful.

"Okay, Sneezy and Bashful are in charge of watching this girl. Come on men let's have some dinner and then bit the bay, uh, uh, hit the hay."

The dwarfs ate their dinner and cleaned up and they went upstairs into their beds and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, the five of the dwarfs went to the mines, while Bashful and Sneezy heated up the fire and they gave the girl medicine and helped her swallow it with water.

"I hope she wakes up soon, Sneezy," said Bashful.

"M-m-m-me too," said Sneezy as he turned away to prevent himself from sneezing on the girl. "She's thawed out now."

"At least she's not blue anymore," said Bashful, he couldn't help but stare at the girl's beauty.

* * *

The next day, Happy watched her and he helped her thaw out. The skin turned paler and was less bluer. Her breathing was shallow.

* * *

Grumpy watched her the next day, he didn't want to do it, but he had to. He didn't want to have a soft side for the girl. Inside, he feels that he does know the girl a long time ago.

* * *

When evening came, the dwarfs came back and they saw Grumpy watching the girl. Her skin was white, but she is now thawed out with a little bit of blue touching her skin.

"How is she?" Asked Doc.

"Still asleep," said Grumpy.

Sneezy wrapped his fingers around the girl's fingers and squeezed them gently.

Bashful caressed her cheek.

"She's gonna wake up, ain't she?" Asked Grumpy. "Will she leave?"

"Grumpy!" Doc glared at him. "The girl maybe sick and she needs to recover. Her ankle is broken."

Then the girl's hand started to move and so did her head.

"The girl's movin'!" Sleepy cried.

"I think she's wakin' up!" Happy cried.

"What'll we do?" Cried Sneezy and Bashful as they hugged each other.

"Let's stand back, and hide, we don't wanna scare her," Doc said. He and the dwarfs stood back and went on each side of the bed as the girl was opening her eyes.


	5. Meeting the Dwarfs

Madeline slowly opened her blue eyes, her vision blurred.

"Ohhhh my head," She moaned, she slowly looked around, "Where am I? Am I dead?"

As she looked around she saw seven pairs of eyes staring at her. "AAHHHHH!" She screamed and tried to jump up on her bed, but the pain in her ankle shocked her again. "OWWW!"

The dwarfs jumped back in fright, thinking they scared her. When Madeline saw that the eyes belong to seven little men she slowly looked at them curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked as she was stressed and scared. "Where am I? How did I get here? What do you want with me? What are you gonna to me?"

"Doc held up two arms, "Balm up, er, calm down my dear," he said gently. "We mean you no warm, I mean harm. Take a deep breath."

"Madeline in haled through her nose and she exhaled through her mouth. "Are you positive you're not going to hurt me?" She asked.

"Course not ma'am." Said Happy. "We found ya on our door step yesterday and you were frozen like ice. You were in a coma for three days."

"I was frozen?" Asked Madeline as she slowly sat on her bed. "Three days?"

"Yeah, we thought you were a dead frozen statue, until Dopey felt your pulse," said Bashful.

Dopey nodded.

"We brought ya in and healed ya," said Sneezy.

"Well, thank you all for saving me from the cold," Madeline smiled, she looked at her arms and foot, and they were covered in bandages. The Dwarfs looked so kind to Madeline, they saved her life so she decided to trust them. "On second thought, you all look so familiar, mind if I guess your names?"

"Not at all," Doc said.

The Princess looked at each Dwarf.

"You must be Doc," she said to the dwarf wearing glasses.

"Uh, uh, uh," Doc stammered. "Yes, that's me."

"The one who's blushing, must be Bashful," Bashful blushed and tied his beard in a knot.

"Oh gosh," Bashful said.

"The one who's yawning, must be Sleepy." Sleepy yawned and nodded.

The Princess turned to the sneezing dwarf, "And you must be... Hmm..." Dopey and Grumpy held his nose. "Sneezy right?"

Sneezy smiled and let out a sneeze. The Dwarfs laughed with the Princess.

"And you..." she turned to the Dwarf laughing.

"Happy ma'am that's me," he said. "And that's Dopey, he don't talk." Dopey nodded.

"Did he ever tried?"

"He don't know, he never tried."

"Aww, that's too bad," the Princess said sympathetically.

She looked at the Dwarf frowning and crossing his arms.

"And, you must be Grumpy," She said as she crossed her arms. "And those names are very interesting for you boys," said Madeline.

Bashful blushed, "Oh gosh."

"We know who we are," said Grumpy. "What's her name and why did she came here?"

"Yes," said Doc as he glared at Madeline, "What are you and who are you here at this place?" He realized he was being rude to Madeline and his face then soft up and he smiled at Madeline. "I'm sorry, I mean who are you my dear and how did you end up at our place?"

"Of course," Madeline smiled. "Well, my name's Madeline."

"Madeline, what a pretty name," said Bashful.

"Thank you Bashful," said Madeline.

Bashful blushed.

"Madeline is Snow White your bother, no, no, no, is Snow White your mother?" Asked Doc.

Madeline gasped and her eyes widened. "Why… yes, if you're talking about Queen Snow White, then yes, she is my mother. My father is King Ferdinand. You know my parents? And how did you know my name?"

The dwarfs gasped that the girl they rescued outside of their house standing right in front of them was none other than the daughter of Ferdinand and Snow White; they have only seen her since she was seven years old.

"You were only seven years old when we last saw each other. And yes, Princess, we did know you and your parents," said Doc. "But how did you end up at our place and why did you came here?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Madeline. "And please try to believe me and understand what I tell you."

"We promise Madeline," said Sleepy as he yawned.

"It all started three days ago, when I was walking to my parent's room to join them for breakfast. But as I walked, I heard evil laughter in their room. I got curious and I went over there to see what was going on, and there was this tall, dark woman with dark magic and she was casting a spell on my parents."

"Who was this witch?" Asked Grumpy feeling suspicious.

"Well, she said that I'm her step-granddaughter. My parents told me to run, I got so scared, I ran out of the room and I came into Humbert the huntsman and Mildred the maid, they led me to a secret passage that helped me escaped from the castle. They told me that this woman is Queen Grimhilde and she is my mother's stepmother and they told me how she tried to kill my mother."

The dwarfs gasped and their faces turned pale as snow.

"Did ya say the Evil Queen's back?" Asked Grumpy as his brown eyes widened.

Madeline nodded. "Yes she is. I think she's gonna be after me. They told me to find you for help. When I escaped through the passage, I ran and ran through the woods, it was so scary I kept running. I thought those trees were going to kill me or eat me. But then I tripped over a rock and I broke my ankle. I kept walking on the path to get out of those spooky woods, and I saw your cottage and I was hoping someone there would help me. As I ran towards your cottage, my legs were wobbly and as I reached the door, I passed out from exhaustion, and that's probably when you found me later last night."

"Yes Madeline. We discovered you in the snow on our front door step, we thought you'd be a monster or a wild animal," said Doc. "But there's something we need to know, where are your parents?"

Madeline felt her heart drop and felt her eyes starting to water up, the Dwarfs realized she was getting upset.

"Well, I'm not really sure," said Madeline. "Before I ran, my mother told me that Queen Grimhilde was really dangerous and known for her dark magic." She looked down, ready to burst into tears.

"I have a horrible feeling that woman, has done something horrible to them," she looked at the Dwarfs as tears started to leak out of her eyes and slid down her pale cheeks. "And…and…and…"

She threw her face into her hands and sobbed loudly, "I don't know what has happened them, what if they're being tortured or hurt or worst of all… dead?"

The Dwarfs never saw Madeline so upset, they took pity on her. Doc wrapped his arms around the princess and Happy's arm stroked her back hoping to calm her down. Dopey took her hand and held it in his own.

"We're sorry my dear, but we know and you know that your parents are alive, they might be waiting to be rescued," said Doc. Sneezy took out a clean handkerchief and she took it and dabbed her eyes and smiled a little bit at Sneezy.

"Thank you Sneezy," she said kindly as she wiped her eyes and calmed down. Sneezy smiled at her.

Doc touched Madeline's forehead, "You have a beaver, uh, fever," he said. "You should stay in bed tomorrow and rest. It's important for you to stay in bed and let your leg heal in two weeks."

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days," she said. "I hope I'm not in the way of your routine, I guess you do work."

"We'z do," said Grumpy. "We work at a mine filled with diamonds and rubies."

"That's beautiful," the princess said, "You should take me there to see it."

"We'll see," said Doc, he took out his pocket watch, "Its past our bedtime, the men and I need to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay, well good night boys," said Madeline. "And thanks again for saving me."

The Dwarfs smiled at the princess and they went upstairs and got into their beds. As Madeline laid herself in the bed, she realized that she was not alone, she made some new friends that knew her mother, and the Dwarfs might help her into rescuing her parents. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. The Story of Snow White

The next morning, the dwarfs woke up and they stretched and yawned. They slipped out of their beds and went to their washbowls and splashed the water on their faces to wake up. They headed downstairs and they saw Madeline sleeping in her bed. She reminded them of when they first met Snow White sleeping in their beds. When they came home, they saw the inside of their home was clean and tidy and they all believed that there was a monster sleeping in the bedroom. They came in the bedroom with their pickaxes and clubs ready to attack. As they surrounded the three beds, ready to attack, Doc's arm slowly grabbed the blanket and threw it off, as they threw their weapons down, they saw Snow White and they halted their weapons, and they put them down and they stared at Snow White commenting on how beautiful she was. They were glad they did not attack Snow White, or they would have killed her or else hurt her.

The Dwarfs gathered around at the table with their food. Doc stood up.

"All right men, since Madeline is recovering one of us has to stay with her to help her out."

"Well all seven of us ain't gonna stay here to look after the girl!" said Grumpy. "We have to work!"

"I know Grumpy," said Doc. "But who will stay with her?"

Dopey raised his hand.

"You want to stay with Madeline Dopey?" Asked Doc.

Dopey nodded.

"All right, it's settled then."

Madeline woke up and she sat up and stretched her arms, as she set her feet down on the floor. She noticed the dwarfs had finished their breakfast and they were grabbing their pickaxes.

"Good morning my dear," Said Doc. "Feeling any better?"

"Much, thank you." Said Madeline as she smiled.

"We're on our way to work and we'll be back in a few hours," Said Doc. "Dopey's gonna stay with you, incase something bad happens."

"Make sure you don't let anyone in." Said Grumpy, he turned to Madeline. "I told your mother the same thing a few years ago."

"Of course Grumpy," Said Madeline. She turned to the Dwarfs "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"Incase ya don't know," Said Happy. "Dopey is mute and he can't talk."

"Really?" Madeline's eyes widened. "Did he ever try to talk?"

"He don't know," Said Happy. "He never tried."

"Well we better head to the mines," Doc said. "We'll be back later and stay out of trouble."

"We will." Said Madeline.

The Dwarfs grabbed their pickaxes and went out of the door and sang "Heigh Ho" and headed off to the mines.

As the singing ceased only Madeline and Dopey were here by themselves.

"Mind if I stand up?" Asked Madeline. "I wonder if I can walk."

Dopey raised his shoulders and shook his head.

"Let me try." Said Madeline. She slowly got out of the bed and she balanced herself on both of her legs.

"That was easy." She smiled. She then fell forward and Dopey caught her, but fell along with her.

"Thanks." She sat down back on her bed.

Dopey smiled and nodded.

Madeline shivered.

"It's kind of cold in here," She said she saw that the fireplace was out. "Dopey could you find the matches please?"

Dopey nodded and he rushed off to the shelves and he opened each drawer and looked in and Madeline crawled out of bed and she crawled towards the fireplace and grabbed the firewood and she organized the wood and Dopey ran back to Madeline and he tripped and fell facedown on the floor.

"Dopey are you okay?"

Dopey got up and he nodded. He gave Madeline the matches and she struck the matches on the side of the box and a flame appeared and she place the match on the fire wood and the flames lit up and danced and cracked in the air.

"That's better."

Dopey smiled.

"Now that the fire's lite, I should clean up."

She walked over to the table and picked up the dishes, utensils, and cups into the sink and she pumped the pumper and filled the sink with water. Dopey passed the soap and she grabbed a rag and started to scrub the dishes, and washing them she passed them to Dopey and he dried them and placed them back in the cupboard. Madeline cleaned the table and Dopey placed the chairs back in their original order.

"There," Madeline was satisfied. "Got any yarn?"

Dopey nodded and he went to a basket and grabbed a basket of balls of yarn.

"Thank you," she smiled. She took out her knitting needles and started knitting scarves. She hummed as she put the yarn through the holes as the scarfs got longer. Dopey sat near her and enjoyed her humming.

"I'm going to rest for a while," Madeline laid her self back on her bed and slept.

* * *

Later in the evening the Dwarfs returned and saw Madeline sitting on her bed by the fire talking to Dopey.

"Hello my dear," Doc said. "How are you baring, I mean faring?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you," Madeline smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Doc smiled.

"Doc, boys, I was wondering about something."

"What is it?" Asked Happy.

"How do you seven know my mother? I know it's been eight years since we last saw each other."

"Well," Doc mused. "We'll tell you right after dinner."

Madeline nodded.

* * *

After dinner, the dwarfs gathered around the fireplace and Madeline sat up on the bed and looked at the Dwarfs.

"I guess it's time we now tell you the story about your mother," Doc said. "Your mother, Snow White was a princess. After her mother died, her father married again. This woman, who was Snow White's stepmother, Queen Grimhilde was beautiful but she was very vain and proud."

"That's right," Grumpy agreed. "All she did was brag about how beautiful she was, she was afraid your ma would be more beautiful than her. After her pap died, she made your ma into a servant hopin' to make 'er ugly. But it didn't work. She was still the same and beautiful. All she did was dream about a prince to carry her away with him to be free."

"When your mother was singin' at well, a prince appeared," said Happy. "He fell in love with her, she got scared and as she hid in the castle, she came out of hidin' and he sang to her and she accepted his love."

Madeline's eyes widened. "Was that Prince my father?"

The Dwarfs chuckled when Madeline realized the Prince was her father.

"Yes, that was him." He said.

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Sneezy said.

"So that's how mother and father met," Madeline mused. "So how did she meet all of you?

"When the Queen discovered that your mother was the barest, er, er, er fairest, she grew vealous, no, no ,no, jealous. She called Humbert the huntsman and ordered him to kill Snow White and bring back her heart as proof. Humbert took your mother to the meadow," Doc said. "Your mother was picking flowers and she was tending to a little bird and Humbert looked around making sure no one was around and he took out his dagger and snuck behind your mother and as she found the little bird's parents and he flew towards them, then Humbert's shadow came over your mother and she turned around and she screamed."

"You mean Humbert tried to kill her?" Madeline was shocked.

"Yes, Humbert realized he could never kill anyone as beautiful as your mother and he dropped his dagger and begged your mother forgiveness. He told your mother about the Queen and how much she wants your mother dead. He told her to run and hide in the woods. He killed a boar and used its' heart to fake your mother's death."

"Your mother ran in the woods, the woods you ran in, and she could see faces on those trees and she broke down on the ground as she got out of the forest and the animals appeared and they calmed her down," Bashful said. "They led her to our cottage and since our furniture was small she thought out cottage belonged to kids. But our cottage was really dirty and so she and the animals cleaned up our cottage. She went upstairs and fell asleep across three beds. When we got home we noticed that there was smoke coming out of the chimney, the cottage was filled with light, and the door was opened. We went in and we noticed everythan' was clean. I sniffed the golden rods and I accidently made Sneezy's hay fever go up."

"Hay fever?" Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sneezy said. "I was gonna sneeze, but Doc, Grumpy, Happy, and Bashful covered my nose. I said thanks and then I made a loud sneeze and blew everything across the room. Grumpy scolded me about gettin' 'em killed but I was about to sneeze but the others tied up my nose. We heard noises and a scream and we all hid."

"It turns out there was something in the bedroom," Doc said. "Dopey went up there and he heard a yawn in the room and he screamed we thought the monster was coming, we all fell down the stairs and bled, no, fled the room and shut the door. But the creature tried to open it but we hid in the forest and grabbed our clubs and pickaxes and as it came covered in pots and dishes and we attacked it but we discover it was Dopey."

"You thought Dopey was the monster?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, we asked him questions on what was in there and I understood what he said that there was a monster sleeping in our beds. So we decided to attack it while it was sleeping. So we went upstairs and we all surrounded the bed with our weapons and I placed my hand on the blanket, as I threw it off we all we about to attack the monster, but it turned out that it was your mother sleeping in the beds. Five more seconds and your mother would have been hurt. We thought she was a monster."

Madeline fell out of bed and looked up.

"You thought my mother was a what?" Madeline's eyes were widened.

"We thought she was a monster," Doc said.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard of in my life," Madeline giggled as she sat back back in her bed. "And a weird thing you thought of."

"Yes, we looked at her and we all thought of how beautiful she was," Sneezy said. "Grumpy was talkin' loud and we tried to keep him quiet but Snow White woke up and we were hidin' and when she saw our eyes, she screamed."

"Yep we hid, and we came up and she guessed our names correctly," Doc said. "When she introduced herself, we were surprised that she was a princess and she told us about how much her stepmother wants her dead. She promised to do the work in the house and we agreed. Expect for Grumpy."

"Hey!' Grumpy snapped. "I wasn't too happy about havin' a woman in the house. But I learned how to trust her."

"Every night we would dance with her and she would tell us stories about a prince. She would give us a kiss before we would go to the mines."

"She must dreamy," said Madeline.

"But one day, when we went to the mines. The Queen discovered that your mother was alive. She disguised herself as an old woman and she went to the cottage and she gave your mother a poisoned apple. Your mother ate it and she dropped to the ground dead."

"Oh my!" Madeline gasped.

"Snow White's animal friends tried to stop the Queen, but Snow White shooed them away, so they went toward us at the mines and warned us about Snow White," Doc said. "We tried to stop the Queen but we were too late, Snow White was dead so we chased after the Queen on the mountain and she was about to throw a boulder on top of us to kill us. But lightning struck the edge she was on, she fell off the clip and the boulder came toppling on top of her. We looked over the cliff and we saw the Queen falling to her, well, close to death. We came back and saw your mother's lifeless body, we mourned her death and she looked so alive. We could not find it in our hearts to bury her."

"What did you do anyway, instead of burying her?" Madeline asked.

"We fashioned a coffin from glass and gold. We placed the coffin in the forest and as the seasons passed we would visit your mother and pay our blisspects, er, er, respects," Doc said. "One day, your father appeared. He gave your mother a kiss to say goodbye, but she woke up and we were all happy. She and your father went to his castle and they got married, years batler, er ,er, er, later you were born. We promised your parents we would protect you from danger. We would watch you as you grew up."

"Well this is an interesting story," Madeline said. "I never told you this, before I ended up at your cottage, my parents threw a royal ball and I met Preston, Prince of the Northern Mountains."

"The Northern Mountains?" Happy asked.

"It's a kingdom up in the north," Madeline said. "The Rulers there are Preston's parents, King Robert and Queen Rosalina. I never met the Queen many say she is mysterious and magical. But Preston is a sweet boy." She sighed at the thought of Preston. "We were friends since we were little, you met him since he and his father met my family. He was hiding in a tree and I climbed up to find him."

"Do you like him?" Bashful asked.

"Who me?" She asked. "No… I mean yes, or maybe…. I guess I do like him."

"Reminds us of how your parents met," Doc said.

"Well, thank you all for telling me more about my mother," Madeline smiled.

Doc checked his pocket watch.

"We might as well get some sleep." Doc said. "One of us will take the next turn to watch you. Once your leg gets better, we'll have a blance, er, er, dance. Would you like that Princess?"

"Sure," Madeline smiled. "I would love a dance."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Doc said.

"Good night boys," Madeline smiled.

"Good night princess," said the Dwarfs, they headed upstairs and got into their beds.

Madeline laid herself in her bed and thought about her mother's past. She wondered how her parents were doing, now in prison underneath the Evil Queen? Someday she'll have to face the Queen and rescue her parents. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Forming Friendships

**Hi my readers, sorry I hadn't post more of this story. I wrote other stories to complete them, and I'm happy I finished this chapter. I thought I write short chapters of Madeline bonding with each Dwarf and how she grew close to them like her mother did. Here's this chapter and I'm going to post the next chapter soon.**

* * *

_Madeline was walking in a dark room. There was not any light around in the room, Madeline looked around for her mother and father._

"_Mother? Father?" Madeline squeaked. "Preston? Dwarfs? Where are you?"_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and saw the Queen standing behind her, her dangerous eyes filled with pleasure to kill a person._

"_Well, well, well… Madeline. You're all alone now."_

"_What are you talking about?" Madeline's eyes were filled with fright. "Where are my parents and my friends?"_

"_Your parents are dead and so are Preston and the dwarfs because of you!"_

"_No, no, no!" She cried. "It's not true! I would never betray them."_

"_Well now that they're dead," The Queen took out a sharp gleaming dagger. "You'll be joining them now."_

_She thrust her dagger into Madeline's chest causing Madeline to scream in pain._

* * *

Doc woke up feeling thirsty. He slippedout of bed and went to get a drink of water. He lit a candle and as he opened the door he heard Madeline tossing in bed. She was talking in her sleep and she screamed.

"Please! Don't kill me!" She cried.

Concerned as a father, Doc rushed over to her bed and he squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Madeline wake up," Doc said as he squeezed her shoulder firmly.

Madeline screamed and her eyes flew opened, and she looked around wondering where she was until she remembered.

"Oh Doc!" She cried. "Did I wake you up?"

"Of course not," Doc said. "I heard you beaming, no, screaming and you were having a nightmare. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare about being in a dark room, I called for my parents, Preston and you and the others. The Evil Queen came behind me and she told me my parents were dead. Even Preston, you, and the others were dead because of me."

"She said that?" Doc glared at the thought of the Evil Queen.

"I begged for mercy, but she raised her dagger and stabbed me in the chest."

Doc's face turned pale. Oh he loved to give that Queen a piece of his mind.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you and the others and my parents!" Tears came out of Madeline's eyes. Doc wrapped his arms around her and shushed her.

"Easy Madeline, that Queen will not lay a finger on you, us and your parents, but as long as you are with us, you'll be safe in our bands, er, er, er, hands."

"You promise?"

"I promise and so do the others my dear, since you were born we promised your parents we would protect you as long as we live," Doc said. "You should try to get some sleep."

"Thank you Doc," Madeline smiled and she laid herself down on her bed and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Doc tucked Madeline in, and he went upstairs. He went back into his bed and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

At the Queen's palace, everything was dark and gloomy there. The servants and the members of Snow White and Ferdinand's court were slaving away at hard chores.

"This slavery is back breaking work!" Lord Elton complained as he tried to massage his back. "I hate this!"

A magic whip whipped Elton's back forcing him to work faster.

"I hate this too!" Johanna complained. "The princess is lucky to escape, I hope she's all right."

* * *

In the dungeon, Snow White and Ferdinand were in a prison cell. The queen was making a potion.

"Let us out!" Snow White cried her hands clenched the bars tightly.

"Let us out!" Ferdinand cried.

"Silence!" the Queen snapped.

"What are you going to do with us?" Ferdinand asked.

"Oh I'll find something to put you two to death," the Queen smirked evilly. "If your daughter comes to save you, I'll wait for her and kill her as well."

"Please show our daughter some compassion," Snow White begged. "Show her some pity."

"I'll lead her into a trap and she'll end up dead! The mirror told me Madeline is now at the seven dwarf's cottage and she is injured."

The Queen cackled evilly and she walked out of the chamber.

"Oh Madeline's alive and she found the Dwarfs," Snow White sighed in relief.

"That's all that matters Snow," Ferdinand said as he hugged his wife close to him. "Madeline is safe with the Dwarfs."

* * *

Madeline woke up the next morning and made sandwiches for the dwarfs so they would have something to eat for lunch at the mines. She even made her mother's famous breakfast, porridge. The Dwarfs came down, to their surprise. They saw the Princess out of bed standing in the kitchen, still barefoot cooking breakfast.

"Princess," Doc scolded her. "You're supposed to be in bed." The Princess turned around and looked down with a gentle expression, with regret in her eyes.

"Sorry Doc, I'm just a little bored and I thought I'd do some work in the house."

"All right, but be careful, you don't want to hurt your leg."

"I promise." She set the table and served the Dwarfs her breakfast. They were impressed with her cooking.

"Here are your lunches," Madeline said. "Have a good day at work."

Grumpy stayed with the Princess, he didn't want to admit he had a soft spot for the young Princess, but she reminded him so much of her mother.

Madeline grabbed her knitting needles to knit another scarf for one of the dwarfs. Grumpy sat in the chair with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"So Grumpy, I was told that you didn't like my mother when you first met her? Why didn't you like her at first?"

Grumpy sighed and slowly turned to the Princess.

"Well, bef're I met ya mother, I use to think that women were monsters and dangerous. They were full of wicked willes and poisonous."

"You thought women were dangerous? Madeline asked.

"Yeah, since that Queen was evil and dangerous, I didn't even trust women and believe all of 'em was witches."

"Are there any games we could play?" Madeline asked. "A game could help us to get to know each other more."

"Well, we have chess," said Grumpy. "There's a board over there." He pointed over to the chessboard and pieces covered in spider webs and dust.

"Chess?" Madeline smiled. "I love playing chess. I played it with my parents."

"Well, I ain't good at chess."

"Oh come on, Grumpy," Madeline smiled as she giggled. "I'll teach you."

Grumpy pulled out the chessboard and cleaned the dust and cobwebs off of it. He brought out a small table and chair to bring up near the princess's bed.

The princess taught Grumpy how to move the pieces and to defend his king and queen. At first Grumpy, struggled at winning, but Madeline encouraged him to try again.

"I'll show ya…" muttered Grumpy.

He placed over the black horse piece to the white square to hit Madeline's white horse.

"Oh, you got me."

She then grabbed another horse piece, and got Grumpy's horse piece. They kept playing for hours and Grumpy was able to knock off Madeline's king.

"I won again!" Grumpy cried happily.

Madeline hadn't been laughing really hard while challenging Grumpy in chess.

The Dwarfs came home to see Grumpy and Madeline playing chess. They thought Grumpy would not be social around the Princess, and they smiled at the sight.

"What's been happenin'?" asked Happy.

Grumpy and Madeline looked up to see the others already home. Grumpy immediately frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh Grumpy and I were playing chess," Madeline said. "I taught him how to play and he's been beating me."

"Really Grumpy?" Sneezy smiled teasingly.

Grumpy slowly nodded. The Dwarfs giggled and could tell that Grumpy does like Madeline.

* * *

The next day, Sleepy stayed with Madeline, although he sleeps, he still kept a close full eye on the princess.

"Here Sleepy," said Madeline. "Why don't you lie down for a while?"

"Sure," Sleepy nodded and fell asleep. Madeline explored the house and keep the house warm and clean.

Madeline used weaving to past the time, when she finished, she slowly woke him up.

"Sleepy," Madeline said. "I made something for you."

"What is it?" Sleepy yawned.

"I made a blanket for you," Madeline said. "To keep you warm for the winter."

"Aww, thank you Princess," Sleepy smiled.

"You're very welcome Sleepy," Madeline smiled and they played hide-and-seek.

* * *

For the next few days the Dwarfs kept the Princess company to keep her busy and talk to her. They would play chess and she would tell stories to them, including the ones of adventure and love. As the days passed, she was no longer sick from being frozen.

Happy would make Madeline laugh and tell jokes. One day, he and the Princess were outside playing in the snow. As Madeline was walking with Happy, she noticed a large item covered in snow.

Driven with curiosity, she slowly walked towards it, as she brushed it off, she felt glass. She kept brushing off the snow and it showed a glass coffin with dead flowers. She then saw her mother's name, "Snow White" carved on it.

Madeline gasped. "Is that my mother's coffin?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Happy as he frowned slowly. "We carved the casket from glass and gold, so we and other travelers might see her."

Madeline felt her gut clench deep inside her, she wondered what it was like for her mother to lie in her coffin in the sleeping death.

* * *

Sneezy would help the Princess and read with her.

"So Sneezy, I wonder why do you sneeze? No offense to you."

"Well, Maddie, I have hay fever and if I breathe in pollen my nose gets twitchy and I have to sneeze, I sometimes have to know if it's comin'," Sneezy felt his nose starting to twitch, "Uh-oh! I think it's comin'! Ahh-ah-ahh-ahhh…."

Madeline's big blue eyes widened and she hid behind the side to brace herself, then Sneezy's nose stopped twitching. He sighed and breathed in relief.

Then, "AAAHHHH-CHOOOOO!" His powerful sneeze blew the furniture and items across the room. Madeline clutched onto her bed to hold on, when it stopped she appeared with her long hair blown back.

Sneezy laughed at the sight of her hair.

"What's so funny?" Madeline asked.

"Your hair," Madeline grabbed a mirror and saw her reflection, she started laughing with Sneezy, and they continued to read one of her books.

* * *

Bashful was shy around the Princess, but would tell her how he had a crush on her mother.

"So Bashful, did you really had a crush on my mother?"

"Well…." Bashful blushed and tied his beard in a knot. "Yeah, I did." He giggled. "When we first saw you on our doorstep and brought you inside, you looked so much like your mother. You have her pale skin, black hair, and her lips. But you have your father's blue eyes."

"Oh, thanks," Madeline kept sewing and didn't know she was making a mistake. "I was wondering... Ouch!" Madeline dropped her needle and frame and clutched her hand.

Bashful jumped when the Young Princess yelled in pain.

"Princess are you okay?"

"I think so." Madeline looked at her finger and a drop of blood appeared.

"Let me grab you a bandage," Bashful went over to a cabinet and grabbed and ointment and a bandage. He rubbed the ointment on her finger and bandaged her finger.

"Thank you Bashful," Madeline kissed Bashful's cheek and he blushed even redder. She looked at her embroidery and saw the mistake she made. "Oops! I should re-fix it."

Madeline undid her embroidery and she re-fixed the design. Bashful and Madeline talked more and grew closer as they learn more about each other.

* * *

Madeline would remember how she would play with the Dwarfs when she was little and the good times they had. But she never forgot about her parents and would think about them often and wondered how they were.

One day, she learned that Grumpy likes gooseberry pies, so she decided to make one for him and she also made her favorite pie, rhubarb.

* * *

Then the day came when Madeline's leg would be fully healed. The Dwarfs gathered around to see if the healing of her leg was done.

"All right Princess," Doc said. "Time to take the bandage off your leg."

Doc slowly cut the bandages off, and the Princess slowly moved her foot.

"Now please slowly stand up?"

Madeline slowly swung her legs over and she stood up and kept her balance steady.

"How does it feel?" Happy asked. "Any pain?"

"No Happy," she said. "I feel no pain. I think it's healed now."

The Dwarfs cheered in joy that Madeline can now walk again.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Happy said as the Dwarfs cheered again.

The Dwarfs cleared the room and lite up the candles. They warmed up their instruments and set up a chair for the Princess to sit on.

Madeline sat in the chair and watched as the dwarfs danced and played their music while they yodeled.

Sleepy laid near the corner playing a flute in the shape of a fish, Happy and Dopey danced in a swing, Grumpy played on the organ, Bashful played the accordion, Sneezy played the violin, and Doc played the lute-cello.

"_Ho-la-la-ee-ay!_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay!"_

Madeline never had much fun in her life, she remembered the Dwarfs telling her how they sang and dance with her mother.

Happy sang as he danced.

"_I'd like to dance and tap my feet!_

_But they won't keep in rhythm_

_You see, I washed them both today_

_And I can't do nothing with 'em."_

The others sang as Happy danced.

"_Ho hum, the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?"_

Dopey played around with a xylophone and drums and the drumsticks flew around. And he slammed the cymbal.

Sneezy and Happy pushed the reluctant Bashful up to Madeline.

Bashful tried to sang a verse as he blushed. Grumpy glared at him and he kept playing. Before Bashful could get back to singing, he blushed and held his beard. The others laughed at him but Grumpy just glared at him and hit all.

"_I chased a polecat up a tree,_

_Way out upon a limb,_

_And when he got the best of me_

_I got the worst of him."_

Bashful blushed again and hid his face in his beard.

"_Ho hum, the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?"_

Dopey tapped the cymbal on with the drumstick, Madeline kicked the cymbal and landed on Dopey's head. She gasped in embarrassment, but she then smiled and laughed. Dopey then walked away.

Happy yodeled and Madeline sang.

Sleepy yawned and was about to doze off, then a fly flew in his mouth and he coughed it out.

Doc came over to the princess, took her hand and led her to the dance floor and he swing danced with her. Madeline switched to Bashful, and then to Sneezy, and then back to Doc.

Dopey was dizzy from playing with the drums and the fly landed on his ear. He tried to hit the fly, as he hit the drums and cymbals and wore himself off. The fly landed on Sleepy's nose and Dopey grabbed a cymbal and gave it to Sleepy. Sleepy smacked himself in the face with the cymbal, and missed the fly. His head shook in vibration.

Madeline then balanced herself on one toe and spun around as a ballerina while Doc and Happy danced around her. She smiled in delight, and then balanced again on her foot again. She spun around again and kicked her feet.

Grumpy played his organ and the holes yelled at him, and he slapped them all and a bird in the nest appeared.

Madeline danced with Bashful as he held his beard in two halves. They touched each others hands as Bashful stood on his toe to each the Princess's hand. They both curtsied and danced.

The animals watched the Princess and the Dwarfs dancing from the open window and they too danced.

Dopey tried to balance himself on Sneezy's head and tried to put the long coat on to hide Sneezy. Dopey tried to keep his balance as Sneezy tried to help him.

"Careful," Sneezy said as Dopey stepped on his nose. "Watch it! Watch it!"

Dopey held Sneezy's nose with his shoe.

"Thanks."

Dopey buttoned the coat and Sneezy walked to the room with Dopey on his shoulders. Dopey tried to balance as he bowed to Madeline while she curtsied, but Sneezy pulled him back up.

Dopey and Madeline started to dance on the floor while the Dwarfs played their instruments, and he took the Princess's hands and danced, while Sneezy kept Dopey balanced.

Dopey dipped Madeline and he almost toppled over Sneezy and he pulled the Princess up again. The Dwarfs thought Dopey was going to drop her, but sighed in relief when he pulled he back up.

Madeline balanced on her toe and Dopey spun her around. Then Sneezy danced as Dopey danced and kept his balance, Madeline clapped as she watched them.

"Ahh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhh….." Suddenly Madeline gasped, the music stopped and the Dwarfs hid behind the furniture, and the animals run into the woods.

"AHHHH-CHOOOO!" The coat blew up like a balloon and Dopey flew up. Then the coat revealed Sneezy as he smiled in embarrassment as Madeline and the Dwarfs laughed. Dopey sat on the edge of pillar and he slid down the pillar.

"Oh that was fun!" Madeline laughed as she sat in her chair.

"Now, you do somethin'," said Happy.

"Okay," Madeline said. "What should I do?"

"How about a story?" Sleepy asked.

"Yes!" the Dwarfs cried. "Tell us a story!"

"Tell one of love?" Bashful asked.

"How about adventure?" Doc asked.

"Oh yes," Madeline smiled. "I love adventure. Now gather around and make yourselves comfortable."

The Dwarfs sat around the Princess, but Grumpy kept his distance away from the group.

"Now let me see, hmm… ah, here's a good one. Once upon a time, and a very long time ago, there was a young maiden who lived in a cave in the woods. The maiden was lonely and unhappy, she was locked away by a witch that wanted to have the girl all to herself."

"Ahh, that's sad," said Doc.

"One day, while the witch was away. A young man who happened to be a prince, appeared riding on his horse and heard the maiden singing in the cave with her voice filled with sadness and loneliness, it went like this….

"_All my life,_

_I was all alone._

_But hope is always there_

_For me, especially God." _

"_Love can be swell,_

_But it does not hurt._

'_Twas the stars,_

_They are shining bright._

_They will always_

_Shine in the night."_

The Dwarfs were enamored by her voice, it sounded exactly like Snow White when she sang to them years ago.

"_The silvery moon brings life _

_To the world_

_In the night,_

_Life may not be fair,_

_But there's always hope._

_I'll never be alone._

_But hope is always there._

_Set me free,_

_And I swear I shall be content."_

"As curiosity took over him, the Prince walked towards the cave and saw the maiden singing. He fell in love with her, when the maiden saw him, she was scared at first, because she never saw a man before. But she saw that he was a very kind man, and she too fell in love with him. He continued to visit her on days when the witch was away, weeks, and months passed. One day, the Prince decided to marry maiden."

"Did she say yes?" Bashful asked.

"She did," Madeline smiled. "They made a plan that tomorrow, the Prince will take her away from the witch and be free. As he left, the witch saw his plans and she turned him to a dove. The witch confronted the maiden and banished her to the mountains."

The Dwarfs frowned when they heard the Prince was cursed and felt sad. Grumpy didn't like the sound of it "Humph."

"For months the poor maiden had to survive and protect herself from wild beasts and the coldness. She was able to find food and water, and prayed every day to be reunited with her love. As she walked near the river, she found a dove lying near the shore with a broken wing. Filled with remorse, she gently picked up the dove and petted it. The dove kissed her, and then the dove was transformed back into the Prince. It was happy reunion for them, they returned to his palace and they were married and lived happily ever after."

"That was beautiful," said Happy.

"There was another song my mother sang, on she dreamed of meeting my father."

"_Someday my Prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know."_

As she sang that song, the Dwarfs suddenly remembered that song Snow White sang to them many years ago, but Madeline's voice sounded like an angel singing in Heaven, especially like her mother's. Grumpy knew that song, but he just stayed quiet.

"Hah! Mush!"

"_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing,_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true."_

"We know that song!" Doc said. "Your mother used to sing that to us too!"

"She did?" Madeline was surprised that they heard of that song before.

"Yes," Happy said. "That did was the symbol of her love for your Father."

All the Dwarfs sighed at the thought of the memory.

Then a cuck-coo sound was heard from the clock striking 10 o'clock.

"Uh-oh," Madeline said. "Well, I guess it's time for bed."

"Come on hen, er men," Doc said. "Let's get some sleep. We slept downstairs once, while your mother slept in our room."

"You slept down here?" Madeline was surprised. "Weren't you all uncomfortable down here?"

"No, we were pine, er, er, er fine."

Madeline walked towards her bed and sat on it.

"Good night boys," said Madeline. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Princess," the Dwarfs said, they headed upstairs towards their room and closed the door.

Madeline smiled at how much the Dwarfs were like a family to her, and how she felt safe with them. She wondered where Preston was and if he made it out of the Kingdom. She knelt on her knees next to the bed and prayed.

"Dear God, I thank ye for leading me towards the cottage and how the Dwarfs were so kind to me. Bless them, and the animal friends too," before she got in bed, she remembered something. "Oh I wish I could know how my parents are, I pray for their safety and wish they were her. And bless Preston too, he was my best friend when we were children. I hoped he made it out of my kingdom, bless too my people and friends at home. I pray for a miracle to happen. Thank you."

Madeline crawled in bed and got under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

However things are going to change when an unexpected event comes up and changes their lives forever.

* * *

**The two songs, "The Silly Song" and "Someday My Prince Will Come" were from the first movie, I wonder what it would have been like, if they Dwarfs did it in the sequel for Madeline. And how Madeline would sing for the Dwarfs. I don't own the songs, but the song I wrote for Madeline was created by me. **

**Now we know that Snow White and Ferdinand are alive and well, but held prisoners by the Queen who has nasty plans for them. Will they live or be dead? **

**To be continued…**


	8. An Unexpected Surprise and Rescue

One night, Madeline was cooking potato soup for dinner, and the dwarfs helped set the table. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could be at the door?" Asked Doc.

"I ain't sure about this." Said Grumpy.

"Let me see who it is," said Madeline. "It might be a weary traveler, looking for shelter. I'm sure it's not the Evil Queen."

She walked to the door and slowly opened it and saw a young man with reddish-brown and green eyes. Madeline's eyes widened.

"Preston?" Cried Madeline.

"Madeline?" Preston's eyes widened. Preston threw his arms around Madeline and they hugged happily.

"Well this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Who is this?" Asked Doc. He was surprised to see the young man in front of the door. "You know him my dear?"

"Yes Doc, this is Preston, the prince I told you about. He and I were friends since we were little. May he come in please?"

Doc looked into Preston's eyes. "You're not the Queen are you?"

"Of course not," said Preston. "Trust your soul and look deep."

Doc looked deep into the Prince's eyes, his didn't match the Queen's cat green eyes, but his eyes were the color of emeralds. His gut told him that this Prince did not have dark magic.

"I thrust you, no, no, no trust you." He said. "Please come in."

"Thank you, is there shelter for my horse, Erik?" He asked. His chestnut horse was waiting in the snow and the horse was covered with snow.

"Of course," said Doc. "There's one in the front yard, I mean back yard, we have deer in the table er, stable as well. Let me show you."

"Thank you," said Preston. Doc grabbed a lantern and the Prince held his horse by his reigns and they walked to a barn where the animals were kept.

As they walked in, the animals were in their stalls sleeping and they jumped as a bigger animal came in.

"Here's a stall," said Doc as he pointed to an empty big stall, it was the right size for a horse.

"Let me unsaddle him and I'll meet you inside," said Prince Preston. "Thanks again."

"It's no problem my boy," said Doc. "There's food for the horse as well."

He left the stable and Preston took off the saddle and bridle and hung the bridle on a hook and a saddle on the fence.

"You should rest up Erik," said Preston as he stroked Erik's long face. Erik's long neck stretched as he grabbed some hay and chewed on it.

Preston closed the stable door and walked into the cottage. He hung up his cloak and hat on a hook.

"Thanks for letting me in," he said. Madeline came up to him with a blanket.

"Take this and warm up," she said kindly. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks," Preston smiled as he wrapped the warm blanket around his shoulders.

* * *

At the table, the Dwarfs sat at the table and Preston sat next Madeline and as they ate their dinner. Preston was the first one to speak up, "So Madeline, how did you end up here?"

"Well I was forced to leave the castle because, of the Evil Queen…" So Madeline told John everything, including her parents at the mercy of the Evil Queen, who turned out to be Snow White's stepmother and how she escaped the castle and passed out in front of the dwarfs' cottage and how they saved her and she told them her story.

The Dwarfs noticed that Madeline was calmer to tell the story to Preston. When they first met her, she was scared and worried.

Preston felt sad to hear about Madeline being forced to flee, because her parents want to protect her. "I'm really sorry Madeline, we'll find some way to rescue your parents."

"Thank you Preston," she said.

"But what are you doing here?" Sneezy asked. "Didn't you head home to your Kingdom?

"It's been years since we last saw you," Bashful said.

"I did head home, but when I heard the Kingdom was in danger. I turned back and tried to find the Princess. But I heard that she fled. I went back home and my mother told me where you were and send me to find you."

"Find us?" Grumpy asked. "Whaddya mean?

"To warn all of you," he said. "Look, I know it's going to be shocking for all of you. But you have to heed my warning."

"What do you mean to warn us?" the Princess asked. "What about my parents? Where are they?"

"Things have gotten a lost worse since you fled the Kingdom," Preston said. "Queen Grimhilde has taken over the kingdom and has cast a dark spell over the people, making them slaves. Snow White and Ferdinand are alive and well, they're locked in the Queen's dungeon."

"They are?"

"Yes," Preston said. "But they are in danger."

Madeline stood up, wanting to save her parents.

"We have to get to the Queen's palace before she kills my parents and all of you are coming with me."

Grumpy spat out his drink. Bashful choked on his soup. Doc dropped his fork. The Dwarfs, except Preston stared at Madeline.

"What did ya say?" Sneezy asked.

"Have ya lost yer mind?" Cried Grumpy.

"You're nuts!" Cried Bashful.

"Madeline!" Cried Doc.

"You can't go there!" Cried Happy.

"Are ya serious?" Asked Sleepy.

"Please boys, I know how you feel about the Queen. I really do appreciate you looking after me, but if I don't save my parents soon. They could die."

"We know Madeline, but you could get yourself killed over there," said Doc. "The Queen is very dangerous."

"Are any of you coming with me?"

The Dwarfs looked down sadly.

"We can't," Grumpy said.

"I thought you were my mother's friends."

"We swore to your parents we'd protect you," Happy said. "We can't let you get yourself killed over there. We almost lost your mother, we can't disobey them and lose you again!"

"You helped her," Madeline said. "I know you hadn't saved her before, but you have another chance to save her this time. And I'm not going to sit here while that woman kills more innocent people and I don't care if I die or not, but my parents need me! They need you! You're their friends! I may be fifteen and a princess and you seven may be dwarfs but we're the only ones left who can save my parents and free the kingdom. If death is a risk, I accept it. I can't stay here forever and quit!" The princess clenched her fists tightly with desperation in her eyes and voice. "The fate of my parents and the kingdom rests in not only my hands but yours as well!"

"No!" Doc yelled as he glared at her. "It's too dangerous and you're still child!"

Madeline never felt more offended in her life. She angrily glared back at Doc.

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm fifteen years old for Pete's sake! You all have a funny way of showing gratitude and being hostile! You do what you think it's right. I can't bear it if my parents are suffering! If you seven aren't coming with me, then I'm going by myself!"

"Maddie ya stupid brat ain't goin' to that witch's place and that's final!" Grumpy snapped as he raised his voice. The Dwarfs and Preston gasped in shock at what Grumpy called Madeline and stared at him.

Madeline gasped and her eyes were filled with tears.

"You…" She sniffed. "You all don't want to help me save my parents and innocent people that are suffering by a terrible woman! How could you turn your backs on them and now you turn your backs on me? Humbert and Mildred thought you would help me, but I was wrong about you! You don't care about my parents! You don't even care about me anymore!"

"Madeline please we…" Doc said trying to explain and apologize. Madeline got up sobbing from the table and ran out of the house and into the woods.

"Madeline, wait!" cried Preston. "Wait!"

Preston turned to the Dwarfs and glared at them.

"Just great! I can't believe this!" he folded his arms. "How could _you_ seven hurt her feelings and make her cry?"

The Dwarfs looked down in shame.

"Look Preston we're sorry…" said Doc.

"Sorry!" yelled Preston. "You call _that_ apologizing? It's not enough for her," he turned to Grumpy and pointed at him, "And you! How could you?"

"How could I what?" cried Grumpy as he glared at Preston.

"How could you say such a thing to her that way and call her a stupid brat?" yelled Preston. "I can't believe you made her cry and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"She can't go!" Snapped Grumpy. "It ain't me fault!"

"What makes you think so?" Asked Preston, they were nose to nose and they were beginning to fight and argue and a yell caused them to shut up.

"SHUT UP!"

They stopped fighting and Doc was standing on the chair. He was glaring at John and Grumpy.

"We can't stay and bite er, er, fight all the time!" He stopped glaring and sighed. "Maybe Madeline is right."

The Dwarfs (including Grumpy) dropped their jaws.

"What did you say?" Asked Sleepy.

"Maybe Madeline's right. We can't sit here all the time, we have to help her rescue Snow White and Ferdinand."

"Y-y-you're right." An unfamiliar voice said. The dwarfs turned and looked around.

"Who said that?" Asked Bashful.

"I did." The Dwarfs turned and looked at Dopey.

"You talk Dopey?" Asked Happy.

"Yes I did, Maddie feels that her family is more important to her. She does care about us too, what can we do?"

"Let us discuss about this and we'll make a decision," said Doc.

"While you seven discuss, I'll get Madeline," said Preston, he ran out of the cottage with a blanket and spotted Madeline sitting on the tree stump on the other side of the stream sobbing.

"Madeline!" Cried Preston. "There you are."

"Please leave me alone," said Madeline. Preston stood in front of her and knelt down to his knees.

"Look, I know you're upset at the Dwarfs not letting you go to the Queen's palace. If you go, there's no way you can't go alone."

"I can't let the Queen kill any innocent people. It's wrong to kill innocent people."

"I know. But we have to consider things, before we do them. You can't let harsh things get in the way when you want to do the right thing."

"Yes, isn't rescuing my parents the right thing to do?"

"Maybe, but it could be risky. You can't do this alone, but if you're still willing to go and save your parents, we have to work together. Sometimes you may need some help, even if you don't need it. I should go with you."

Madeline looked at him with a tear stained face.

"You…" sniff. "Want to help me?"

"Of course I do," Preston hugged Madeline. "I will protect you and I love you with all my heart as we did as friends when we were young."

"I love you too," said Madeline. "Are the Dwarfs mad at me?"

"No, they're not mad, they're just scared. I went outside to see you so that they could discuss it and make their decision."

"Will they ever forgive me?" asked Madeline.

"Of course they will Madeline, they love you, and they're your friends. They just wanted to protect you."

The Prince wrapped the blanket around the Princess and he picked her up in his arms and carried her in bridal style. They went towards the cottage.

* * *

After the Dwarfs finished their discussion, they saw Preston carrying Madeline and he placed her down on her feet and she walked towards them.

"Madeline," Doc looked down in shame. "We're very sorry about the fight."

The Dwarfs nodded as they too apologized to Madeline.

"I'm sorry too," she said.

Grumpy had his arms crossed and Happy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof," he cried, he looked at Madeline with shame in his eyes. "Oh… Maddie, I'm… sorry… for snappin' at ya and callin' ya a brat, I wasn't usin' me own brain filter. What was I thinkin'? I was just scared and mad that's all, I needed some time to think. The men need some time to think too."

The Dwarfs nodded.

"I know," said Madeline. "I was just mad. I know I shouldn't have run off like that, when you called my name. I was so upset."

"Can you forgive me and my brothers?" Asked Grumpy.

"Yes, I forgive you." Madeline smiled and she got on her knees and hugged Grumpy. Grumpy hugged her back and smiled.

"We forgive you too, Madeline," said Bashful.

Madeline got up and looked at the Dwarfs.

"Have you made a decision?" She asked.

"Of course…" said Doc. "You can't go…"

Madeline looked down in disappointment.

"Without us."

Madeline's head snapped back in shock.

"You mean you seven are coming with me?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Sneezy. "What are friends for? We stick together."

"We will help you!" Said Dopey.

Madeline gasped. "Dopey! You can talk!"

"Yes, I found the courage to talk. We're gonna save your mother and father."

"Thank you all." Madeline smiled. "First of all, we need a plan."

"I know where the Queen is," an angelic voice said.

"What was that?" Asked Madeline.

A ball of white light appeared in the room and with a flash appeared a slender woman with auburn hair, green eyes, and pale skin appeared. She wore a flowing green gown with a golden crown. She stood elegantly as she smiled at Madeline, Preston, and the Dwarfs.

"Preston," she said calmly. Preston ran towards the woman and she hugged him.

"Mother."

Madeline's eyes widened.

"Preston? This is your mother?"

Preston looked at Madeline.

"Yes Madeline, meet my mother, Rosalina, she's an enchantress, a good one."

Madeline curtsied and the Dwarfs bowed.

"Preston you're… a… enchanter?" Madeline asked filled with shock.

"Well…" Preston blushed. "I'm half-enchanter. My mother's an enchantress and my father's a human. My family on my mother's side came from a line of enchanters and enchantresses that watch over mortals in all of Europe."

"Your Majesty, how do you do?" Asked Madeline. "You know where my parents are?"

"Yes Princess, they are at the abandoned palace where Grimhilde and your mother originally lived. It's at the other side of the forest."

"By the way Madam," said Sneezy. "How'd ya know the Evil Queen?"

"I was once friends with her," said Rosalina. "But she turned to dark magic and became wicked."

She lifted her hand and waved it and a map appeared showing the route to the palace and the rooms.

"It's a map to the Queen's palace, with the map it will help you find your way around the palace and free your parents."

"I need to know something, what is happening at the Kingdom?" Madeline asked.

"Like my son said Princess, things have gotten a lot worst since you fled the Kingdom. Let me show you," Rosalina took out her magic mirror and spoke to it.

"Magic mirror, show me what is happening at Queen Grimhilde's palace."

The mirror swirled and it showed was happening in the in the Evil Queen's lair, the members of the court and the servants were pulling blocks around and scrubbing floors. They were put into hard labor and they were being whipped hard for their work.

"Oh no, things really are worse in the Queen's palace! My people are being made into slaves," Madeline stared at the mirror with horror in her eyes. The Dwarfs gasped in fright as they too stared in the mirror.

"Can't Snow White and Ferdinand do somethin'?" Happy asked.

"Snow White and Ferdinand are locked in a cell in the Queen's laboratory, unfortunately they are unable to stop the Queen."

"May I please ask the mirror your Highness?" Madeline asked.

"Of course dear," the enchantress held the mirror in front of the princess. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, please show me my parents."

The mirror swirled and showed Snow White and Ferdinand imprisoned in a giant prison cell as the Queen was making a potion and talked to her magic mirror.

"Please let us out!" Cried Snow White.

"Let us out!" Cried Ferdinand.

"Oh I will, as soon as your daughter is dead!" Snapped the Queen, "I'll kill both of you as well."

The dwarfs, Preston, and Madeline stared at the mirror in horror.

"Oh no! This is all my fault!" Madeline cried into Preston's shoulder, "I should never have left them to suffer!"

"Madeline," Rosalina said gently as she touched Madeline's shoulder. "None of this was your fault, your parents were trying to save you. You didn't know it was going to happen. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Madeline," said Preston as he looked in her beautiful blue eyes, "No one blames you for this."

The Dwarfs nodded.

"Madeline, you have to look within your soul and believe in yourself, if you have the courage, can you save your parents and free your kingdom? Their fates rest in your hands."

Madeline thought for a moment.

"Yes I can do it, even if it's a risk I accept it."

The Dwarfs and Preston nodded.

"We can do it too!" said Doc, he and the Dwarfs cheered.

"I suggest all of you leave tomorrow, because the Queen will be executing Snow White and Ferdinand tomorrow at sunset."

"Uh oh!" Cried Dopey.

"This is really bad!" Cried Grumpy.

"We have to stop her!" Preston cried.

"How dare that woman execute my parents?" Madeline growled.

"Never let your anger consume you Madeline," said Rosalina. "Let the insults flow over you like a river over stone."

Madeline breathed in and out. "Okay, we'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"I have something for you," Rosalina said and golden boxes appeared from her hand along with magic keys. "Here is a box of magic," Rosalina handed the box over to Madeline and a dagger to Madeline. "When you are in the palace, when you need to distract someone or if danger is around, open the box. These keys will help unlock the chains of the prisoners." She turned to her son and hugged him. "Good luck my son."

"Thank you mother," said Preston.

"Thank you Rosalina," said Madeline.

"I wish all of you the best of luck," said Rosalina. She then glowed white and the room flashed white and she was gone.

"All right everyone," said Doc. "Let's get some sleep, we're gonna have a long journey."

"All right," said Madeline. "Good night everyone."

The Dwarfs went up to bed and Preston and Madeline slept in her bed together. Madeline tried to fall asleep as she thought about the mission for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Madeline, Preston, and the Dwarfs ate their breakfast and they called the deer so the Dwarfs can ride on them. Preston saddled up his horse and he got on the saddle and Madeline with her sky blue cape mounted behind him and she placed the magic boxes and keys in John's saddlebags.

Preston rode in front of the Dwarfs as they mounted the deer with their pickaxes and clubs. Madeline's arms hugged around Preston's waist and she turned to the dwarfs.

"Okay boys, let's go save my parents."

Erik reared and he cantered in the forest. The Dwarfs riding on their deer followed the horse and the cloth of sky blue. The birds and animals followed them through the woods and headed straight towards the palace.

* * *

**So here it is! Madeline, Preston, and the Dwarfs are on their way to rescue Snow White and Ferdinand! But what could go wrong? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. The Dangerous Mission

**Here's this chapter! It maybe short, but it will get intense in the next chapters. Madeline, Preston, and the Seven Dwarfs are now at the Queen's palace to rescue Snow White and Ferdinand. What will the Queen do when she finds out Madeline is here? Read to find out! I hope I plan the next chapter.**

* * *

The group kept running through the woods, the map glowed and showed the way to the Queen's palace. Madeline felt the wind blowing in her hair as she hugged her arms around Preston's waist.

As they stopped at a hill, they saw dark clouds above a dark castle. They mounted off their animals and gathered in a circle.

"So what's the plan?" Dopey asked.

The Princess stood up and spoke, "All right, here's the plan," She took the map and looked at the drawing of the rooms and she pointed as she spoke.

"Each of us will split into three groups. When we go to the entrance, we go into different directions and we try to find Mother and Father. And we also will free the slaves. Preston and Dopey will come with me. Doc, Grumpy, and Happy will be together. Sleepy, Bashful and Sneezy will also stick together and go in another direction. If you see the Queen or her minions run and hide so they don't find you. If you find some sort of spell the people are under, try to find a way to break it."

Preston pulled out the three boxes his mother gave him.

"Here are the magic boxes, Mother said to open them when the time is right." He gave the boxes to each of the groups.

They walked slowly to the entrance with their animals and they entered the foyer of the deserted castle.

"Good luck everyone," Madeline said. "We'll meet here in three hours."

Everyone one went into different directions with nervousness and determination in their souls. The birds, deer and other animals explored the palace to search for Snow White and Ferdinand.

* * *

Preston, Madeline, and Dopey walked though the hallway and looked carefully. Suddenly, they heard a clanking and heavy footsteps coming into their direction.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" Preston whispered and he grabbed Madeline and Dopey by the hands. He opened a door and pulled them in the little room.

Preston closed the door and he placed his eye to the keyhole and saw a tall black knight walking by. They waited until he was gone, as they were about to leave they heard moaning behind their backs.

They turned around and saw Mildred and Humbert chained to a wall. Their clothes were ripped and they had wounds all over their bodies.

"Humbert! Mildred!"

Humbert and Mildred's heads shot up and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Princess?" Mildred asked.

"What are you doing here?" Humbert asked.

"We came here to rescue you, the Dwarfs are here too. They split up into different groups to find my parents."

"We appreciate you coming back Princess," Mildred said. "But it's dangerous and you really shouldn't be here."

"I know what you mean," Madeline said. "But my parents are going to be put to death at sunset and we have to free them and stop the Queen."

"But where are they?" Preston asked. He grabbed a magic key and used it to pick the lock on the chains and freed the maid and huntsman.

"Snow White and Ferdinand are locked in the Queen's dungeon where her laboratory is," Humbert said as he rubbed his wrists.

"We have to find the others before the Black knights discovered you're here as well," said Mildred.

"Follow us," Madeline said.

* * *

Doc, Grumpy, and Happy walked down a dark staircase and could hear people screaming from the lash of whippings. They then slowly opened a door and saw a room filled with laboratory equipment and potions. They heard a moaning and it was coming through another door.

"Did'ja hear that?" Grumpy asked.

"I hear it," said Happy.

"It's coming from that floor, er, er, er, door," Doc pointed to the door and opened it. They headed down a flight of stairs and the moaning was louder and louder. They turned to a corner and their jaws dropped at the sight.

"Snow! Ferdinand!" Doc cried. He, Grumpy, and Happy ran towards the prison cell where Snow White and Ferdinand were held.

Snow White looked up and saw her friends coming towards her and her husband.

"Doc, Grumpy, Happy!" Snow White cried, she ran towards the bars and clenched them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to rescue ya," Grumpy said.

"Where's Madeline?" Ferdinand asked. "Is she all right?"

"She's here too and she's fine," said Happy. "So is Prince Preston. We have to rescue you from the Queen, before she comes back."

"We promised to meet Madeline and the others in three hours and rescue the other people that are being held as slaves," Doc said." We know it was risky to come here and we kept your promise, but the Princess was determined to save you."

"No matter how dangerous it was, you all made perfect timing," Snow White said. "We must leave before my stepmother comes back."

Doc took out the key from the box and picked the lock the cage door, it swung open and Snow White hugged the three dwarfs. She, they, and Ferdinand ran up the stairs to run in the hallways to find Madeline and the others.

* * *

Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy looked around as they walked in the hallways, they heard a clank and they jumped into a suit of knight's armor. Bashful looked through the helmet of the knight and saw a black knight walking past.

"They must be the Queen's minions," whispered Bashful. "Let's get outta this suit it's hot in here."

"Wait a minute," Sleepy said as he yawned. "If we wear this armor suit we could pose as the Queen's minions and find a way to free the slaves."

"Good idea," said Sneezy, He balanced his brothers on his knees and he walked in the legs as they went down a hallway and saw a black knight walked towards them and didn't notice the strange armor.

The disguised knight followed the black knight to appear in a room where the court members and servants were working in hard labor.

The dwarfs opened the box and released a spell, the spell flew over to the people and they chains were broken. The magic whips landed on the ground and lost their magic.

"Hey what happened?" one servant clutched her wrists that were filled with pain. When she saw the knight, she screamed and kicked the midsection only with her foot and knocked down the armor, only for her to see three little men in there.

"Who are you? She asked. "Why are you working for the Queen?"

"Take it easy," Bashful said. "We're here to help and save Snow White. Princess Madeline is here too."

The servant sighed in relief that help is here.

"Where's the Evil Queen?" Sleepy asked.

"She's in the throne room where her magic mirror is," the servant replied. "Be careful, she's full of dark magic."

"Gather up the others and hide yourselves," Sneezy said and the helmet cover landed.

The Dwarfs got back in the armor and walked along with another black knight to follow up the stairs to the Queen's private rooms.

* * *

Madeline, Preston, Dopey, Humbert and Mildred walked through the hallways always hiding from the black knights and freeing every servant under each spell. They then decided to split up and look for the others.

Madeline and Preston walked down another hallway to investigate and free more prisoners.

Dopey led Humbert and Mildred down to the meeting place where they were supposed to meet.

* * *

Queen Grimhilde walked down the stairs with another ingredient to make another potion, when she checked the cell Snow White and Ferdinand were in, she gasped in horror.

"They're gone!" she yelled in anger. "How could they escape?" Grimhilde came to a conclusion. "Madeline! She must be here! I'll have to find a way to re-trap them."

She ran towards her magic mirror.

"Magic Mirror, show me where the Princess is?"

The mirror showed Madeline and Preston walking in a hallway. Madeline held a dagger in her hand and Preston took out a magic sword and kept close to her.

"I'll see what I can do to stop that brat," she cast a spell on a chair. "Follow the princess and the prince and catch them." The chair came to life and hopped out of the chambers and up to the stairs.

"I'll set up a net to trap Snow White, Ferdinand, and the Dwarfs," the Queen then cast a spell to create an invisible net to catch them, she then set it on the floor where the Princess, the Prince, and Dwarfs are supposed to meet. "Once I catch them, I shall move up time of the execution at noon."


	10. Trapped

Snow White, Ferdinand, Doc, Grumpy, and Happy headed towards the meeting place and thought that nothing will go wrong.

"Mildred! Humbert!" Snow White smiled at them as they appeared. "Dopey!"

"Your Majesties," Mildred cried. "Thank God you're safe!"

"Snow White!" Dopey cried.

"Dopey!" Snow White cried. "You can talk!"

As they got in the center, everyone was suddenly yanked up in the air, and they were tangled up in a net.

"We're trapped like rats!" Grumpy said.

They heard an evil laughing that made their flesh grow cold, they saw a poof of black smoke and there stood the Evil Queen.

"You witch!" Grumpy cursed.

"Now that is not polite to call that name to Royalty," the Queen snapped. "But my magical invisible net did worked."

"Let us go Stepmother!" Snow White cried. "Leave our daughter alone!"

"Since your little brat is out of the way, I will move the execution in one hour!"

Snow White broke down in tears, knowing that she and her husband will die soon as her stepmother let out an evil laugh.

* * *

Preston and Madeline kept walking through the hallways, it felt eerie and dangerous, and they had to avoid the Black Knights. They encountered their animal friends and followed them. They suddenly heard a clanking and hid behind a shelf, they saw a Black Knight walking down the hallway, but the knight was walking clumsily and then tipped over.

"Ow!" a voice said from the armor. "Sleepy! Did ya fall asleep?"

"Bashful?" Madeline took off the helmet and found Bashful in the head.

"Princess!" Bashful blushed. "Oh gosh!"

"What are you doing in this armor?" Preston asked.

"Sneezy and Sleepy are in here too," he said. "We thought this would be a perfect disguise to blend in with the Knights.

"What a clever idea!" Madeline exclaimed. "Any luck with my parents? And the others?"

"We didn't find them," Sneezy said. "But we did free the servants and slaves."

"Oh good," Preston said. "We better find the others before…"

There was a loud thumping and a magic chair appeared, the chair sprouted teeth and made chomping sounds.

"AAAHHHH!" they screamed, but Preston drew his sword and Madeline drew her dagger, they braced themselves for battle and fought the chair.

"Augh!" Preston had a scratch on his leg, but he kept fighting. Madeline jumped up high and stabbed the dagger deep in into the seat of the chair, the chair then fell back.

Preston flicked his hand and burned the magic chair.

"There, no more chairs eating us! The Queen must have send it after us," Preston stood up. "We have to keep going… Ugh!" Preston fell down and clutched his leg. "I think I sprained my leg, my magic will heal it, but I'll have to wait for two hours, but we can't wait here. Madeline, you and the Dwarfs will have to go on without me. You have to face the Queen on your own. You're strong and you can do it."

"But Preston," Madeline said. "I can't you here by yourself, I'm outnumbered and the Queen won't spare you. I feel like a coward."

"Don't worry Madeline, you are very determined to save your parents and your friends, you're showing bravery and courage. And you are the bravest but kindest princess I have ever known in my life. Look at your path and follow it."

"You're right Preston," Madeline said. "I'll keep going and I won't give up. I'll be back once this is over."

"Good luck my friend," Preston kissed Madeline on the lips. "Remember, the Dwarfs and I love you. So do your parents."

Madeline hugged the Dwarfs and gave them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Good luck Princess," they said.

"Thanks, and I love you too."

Madeline smiled and she took off running, without wasting a breath. Even her animal friends followed her and they also split up.

* * *

Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy got back into their armor and kept walking awkwardly around the castle and followed more Black Knights.

They saw the Queen standing over on a platform and looked over her minions.

"My loyal minions, I have brought my captured prisoners, and of course these disgusting little men."

The prisoners appeared and were locked in chains, Bashful gasped as he saw Snow White, Ferdinand, Mildred, Dopey, Humbert and his brothers in chains.

"What's going on?" Sneezy whispered.

"Shhh, I see Snow White and the others. The Witch caught them."

"I have decided to move the execution early in half an hour. Not only will the King and Queen die, their friends will die as well!"

"Ahhh…ahhhh…ahhhh.." Sneezy felt his nose twitching.

"Shhhh! Quiet Sneezy!"

"Sorry," Sneezy said. "I gotta ho-ho-hold it in."

Sneezy blocked his sneeze and sighed in relief.

"AHHHH-CHHHOOOOO!" Sneezy toppled over the suit of armor and it broke into pieces. Their cover was blown away.

"There they are!" the Queen said. She waved her hands and magic caught Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy and placed magic chains on their wrists.

"I will have more people to kill!" Queen Grimhilde laughed evilly. "It's time for the execution to start!"


	11. Sacrifice

Madeline suddenly heard the Queen's voice echoing through the hallways. She felt her gut clench in fear.

"I have to stop her," the princess said, and she kept running. "I know I have to try, please don't let this be too late!"

The princess held up her skirts, and panted as she ran down the staircase to the ground level, she looked from a window and saw the most horrifying sight.

She saw her parents and the rest of the Dwarfs dragged in chains towards a platform and the Queen stood at the front of the pillar with the court and servants gathering around for the execution.

"_Never let your anger control you Madeline," _Madeline remembered Preston's mother's words before they left for the rescue. _"Let the insults flow over you like a river over stone." _

She appeared in the opening of the door and the servants, court members, and slaves did not notice her.

"The prisoners King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White have been found guilty of attempted murder and stealing my beauty," the Queen said. "The sentence, DEATH!"

"Spare them! Let them go!" A few people yelled. "They are innocent! They did nothing wrong!"

"Animals distract the minions, and maybe destroy her mirror."

The animals flew over the people and they cleared a path for the princess and she ran towards her parents. She felt time slow down as she kept running towards the pillar and could not bear to see her family and friends die. She knew she had to pay the price as she jumped.

* * *

"This Time I shall be the Fairest in the Land!" Queen Grimhilde announced, she lifted her hands and created a dark glow of magic.

The magic started to shoot towards her friends and as the Dwarfs, Snow White and Ferdinand flinched, ready to die.

Suddenly they heard a yell, "NOOOO!"

It was Madeline. She jumped in front of her parents and the Dwarfs. The magic shot the princess in the heart. They ducked as the Princess flew back in the air and her head was smacked against the wall. She fell to the floor and blacked out. The magic then went back to the Evil Queen and she felt pain increasing in her body as the magic hit her. In her mirror room, her magic mirror started to shatter to pieces.

The Queen looked at her hands they were starting to crumble.

"What is happening to me?"

"Oh Queen, I am the source of your life," an eerie voice said. "Now that I am shattered thou shall die!"

"No!" The Queen cried. "It can't be!"

The Queen started to dissolve.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed and then, poof! The only remains of the Queen were her ashes. The people were released from her spell of enchantment and felt strange as if they were in a long sleep.

"The Evil Queen is dead!" Cried Grumpy.

Snow White, Ferdinand, the Dwarfs, Humbert, and Mildred cheered. When the people heard that the Queen is dead, they cheered in joy and happiness.

"She's gone for good!" Said Ferdinand.

"Now she's gone forever!" Cried Mildred.

Preston appeared and he wasn't limping on his leg.

"Prince Preston!" Snow White cried. "You're all right."

"Yes I am, Your Majesty, the Queen is now dead," the prince's face turned to concern. "Where's Madeline?"

"Wait a minute!" Doc said. "The Princess!"

"Maddie," Dopey exclaimed.

They turned around and saw Madeline lying on the ground not moving a muscle.

"Madeline!" Preston cried. He ran towards her body and Snow White and Ferdinand ran after him with the others. "Madeline you did it! You performed a brave task and defeated the Evil Queen!"

Preston knelt down and wrapped his arms around Madeline. He held her in his arms and looked at her. Her eyes were shut closed tightly, there were a few scratches, when his hand touched the back of her head, it was wet. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in crimson blood.

"Madeline?" His smile turned into a frown. "Madeline? Wake up! It's over now." He placed his ear to her chest. There wasn't the sound of a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" Humbert asked.

"Is Madeline all right?" Ferdinand asked.

"She's not hurt, ain't she?" Grumpy asked.

Preston with a broken heart stood up and carried a limp Madeline in his arms in bridal style, as her right arm dangled lifelessly. Her head was dangling from his arm and her mouth was slightly opened and she did not let out a single breath. He came up to the platform holding the Princess in his arms.

"Your Majesties, Dwarfs, everyone one in the kingdom," Preston announced raising his voice loud and clear as tears came down from his green eyes. "I'm sorry to say this, but I have terrible news. Princess Madeline… is…. dead."

Snow White, Ferdinand, Humbert, Mildred, the Seven Dwarfs, and the people gasped in horror and shock. It felt as though the mention of the death of the Princess was like a dagger stabbed their hearts with sorrow.

"Oh no!" Snow White cried, she collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Ferdinand knelt down and tried to comfort his wife. "It can't be. Our little girl, is dead!"

The dwarfs removed their hats and cried. They could not believe that Princess Madeline is dead. Mildred laid her head on Humbert's shoulder and the huntsman did his best to comfort the kind maid.

"Our daughter stopped the Evil Queen and her magic from killing us," Ferdinand said sadly. "She gave her life to save all of us without a sign of selfishness."

The Dwarfs felt that it was the second time again when Snow White ate the poisoned apple. They never felt more sorrow in their life that Madeline died not because she was being tricked. It was only because she sacrificed her self and life to save the people she truly loved with her kindness and compassion. The animals then started crying and mourned the death of Snow White's innocent and beautiful, but brave daughter.

The whole room was filled with silence and rain started to pour and lightning flashed, making everything gloomy.

* * *

**(Spoiler alert) You think this is the ending? Wrong! This isn't over yet! The next chapter will come up soon! **


End file.
